Bolton
by MarryMeJonas2008
Summary: She was 16. He was 21. He was her teacher. And she was the student. And they were in love. TxG
1. Miss Montez

Troy groaned opening the door the gym where his dad told him to go. As he was teaching one of the gym classes for the period. As he was busy.

Troy normally wouldn't be helping out his dad. But since his accident last year he couldn't play basketball anymore. Well I wasn't really and accident. He got in a fight. And broke his leg. His dad always said it was his fault. But troy just ignored him.

Troy walked through the doors and everyone turned to stare at him he rolled his eyes remembering what the used to be like. He actually missed it alittle. All the attention from the ladies. Especially the older ones.

He was a player at school. And had slept with most of the girls even some of the teachers at the school.

Troy was helping his dad out for a lot of things. And even some of the English teachers had bagged him to teach there class for a few lessons. Which he didn't mind.

"Right guys find and partner and sit down on the benches!" he shouted across the gym

He looked at everyone finding someone and them all running to the benches sitting down. He saw a few of the partnered girls whispering to each other. And a couple checking hi out.

"Okay im going to do the register so say here when I call your name.!"

Troy looked down at the clip board

"Jason?"

"Here.!"

"Anna?"

"Here.!"

It went on and on

"Sharpay?"

"Here."

"And Gabriella!" he then looked up

There was no answer but troy knew that she was here as there were 26 pupils in the class and they were all here today.

He repeated himself "Gabriella?"

"What?"

Troy sighed "Over there.!" he pointed to the opposite gym door

"Ohhh!" the rest of them shouted

"Maybe you'll get lucky babe." Blondie who was sitting next to her commented

"Hopefully!" she joked and ran over to the doors

"Okay Sharpay. Join up with Anna and Peyton. And if Gabriella comes back you can go with her again!"

"Okay I want you's to run round the gym until I get back. Then we'll do something fun!"

"Fun? As in sex?" some boy from the back sarcastically said

"Funny. Do you want detention?"

The boy shook his head "Sorry."

"Okay then."

"God he's fit when he's serious.!" a girl commented

Troy rolled his eyes "Go.!" he then ran over to where Gabriella was standing

Troy couldn't help but stare. She had luscious brunette curls that were sitting perfectly on her shoulders. Her brown chocolate eyes glittered. And her body was so petite and cute. Or should he say sexy. The linger of her perfume made his mouth water. She was gorgeous. And he wanted her badly.

"So you must be Troy Bolton then?" she probed herself up onto the wall crossing her legs and placing both hands on her knee

Troy quickly looked at her perfectly tanned legs and gulped looking back up at her

"Yes I am. And you must be Gabriella.!" he sighed

"Your dad told you about our quickies in the bathroom then?" she grinned

He chuckled "Funny.!"

He smiled "Look Troy. I don't know why your wasting your time with me. Im not going to behave. I never have and never will. Okay?"

"Is that so?"

She nodded

"Well how about you go into my office then."

"And do what?" she frowned

"Play with yourself!" he joked

She hit his shoulder "Hey. Im not the desperate!" she giggled

"I donno listen to your ipod or something. Ill be in there in a minute.!" he winked

"Good.!" she smirked and jumped down opening the gym door "Oh and Mr Bolton can you please tell Sharpay not to touch your ass that's my job!" she also winked "Kidding!" running into the office

He rolled his eyes and went back to the class "Okay im just going to get Gabriella some lines to write. Then ill be right back. So keep running.!"

The class nodded and he ran to his office

He opened the door to find Gabriella sitting on his dad's chair. With her legs on the table "So this is what its like being the boss. Aye?"

He laughed and sat down on the desk facing Gabriella "I guess"

She removed her legs from the table and leaned on her elbows "Why are you here troy? I mean aren't you the big basketball star?"

He shook his head "I guess things change!"

"Don't you mean people?"

He shrugged "I didn't mean to get into that fight Gabriella!"

"Really? From what I saw it. You were pretty for it!"

"Does it matter?"

"Of course its matters Troy. It was your future.!"

"And why do you care?"

"Because I just do." she stood up "If I were you I'd fight for it."

"But I cant play."

"Maybe not. But you can coach!"

"Be like my dad you mean?"

She nodded

"No chance he controls me enough Gabriella. Im not following in his footsteps!"

She sighed "Whatever. But if were you I'd fight for it. If it means this much to you!"

"Okay little miss bossy. Why are you here?"

Gabriella raised her eyes brows and repeated what he just said "Why am I here?"

"Well yeah. I mean If you don't want to be here. Then drop out!"

"Ermm have you forgotten something? You're a teacher Troy. And you telling me to drop out?"

"No im just saying if your not happy then don't do it.!"

"Yeah.!" she sighed "Your actually really nice!" she smiled

"Thanks!" he laughed "So what you got next?"

"English."

"Hmm boring I take it?"

She nodded

"To bad im taking it then. isn't it?"

Her eyes widened "Really?"

He nodded

"Aww that's like so great. There's no way im cutting class now!"

He smiled "Good. Im glad to hear it!"

"Your cute Troy!" she giggled and blushed

He stood up "Is Miss Montez blushing?" he commented

"Maybe!"

He took a step forward and placed his hand on her cheek "I like girls that blush!"

She smiled "And I like boys who cry."

"Cry?" he frowned

"Well yeah. I mean its cute. And I like cute boys."

"Well I guess I could cry for you!"

She smiled again "Oh really." she bit her lower lip "You have really nice eye's Troy!"

"And so do you. God there go…"

"Troy?"

Troy stumbed back looking round shocked "Dad? Oh hey.." he sighed looking down

"Why arent you teaching your class?" he started and began getting angry

"Well Gabriella had something in her eye so I took her in here to get it out.!"

"Oh okay. Right both of you back in the gym. Now!"

They both sighed and at the same time "Yes Coach!" they both left closing the door behind then

"Close call aye?" she giggled

"Tell me about it.!" he laughed and opened the gym door

"Meet me outside after English Troy. I have something for you!" she smirked and ran back to Sharpay

Troy leaned against the door and smiled to himself

Was it just him or had he finally met someone he liked?


	2. Rose & Jack

English was going better for Gabriella then she'd expected it to go. Troy looked even more sexier than before. And she desperately wanted to catch a glimpse of his eyes one more time. They were doing a project on the movie Titanic. And the English teacher told troy that they were to act out a scene from the film. But just the speaking parts.

None of the boys had the guts to play Jack so Troy had to do it. And Gabriella got the part of Rose. Sharpay rolled her eyes knowing what she was planning on doing but kept her mouth shut.

"I don't know about you, but I intend to write a strongly worded letter to the White Star Line about all this."

Gabriella giggled "I love you Jack." she looked troy in the eye

And he stared back at her and took one of her hands "Noo…don't say your goodbyes, Rose. Don't give up. Don't do it!"

"Im so cold!"

"You're going to get out of this... you're going to go on and you're going to make babies and watch them grow and you're going to die an old lady, warm in your bed. Not here. Not this night. Do you understand me?"

"I cant feel my body"

"Rose, listen to me. Listen. Winning that ticket was the best thing that ever happened to me."

"It brought me to you Rose. And im thankful, Rose. Im thankful!"

"You must do me this honor... promise me you will survive... that you will never give up... no matter what happens... no matter how hopeless... promise me now, and never let go of that promise."

"I promise."

Troy looked back up at Gabriella "Never let go.!"

"I promise Jack. I will never let go. Jack. I will never let go!"

Troy closed his book and let go of her hand "Very good miss Montez!"

Gabriella smiled and went back to her seat next to Sharpay.

"Whoa. You's really did sound like Rose and Jack.!" she giggled

Gabriella sighed "If only."

* * *

After class Troy was packing up. Everyone had left the class apart from Sharpay and Gabriella "You coming babe?"

Gabriella shook her head "No on you go. Ill be home later!"

The blonde nodded and went out of the classroom

Troy looked up and sat on the edge of the desk "You were good Gabriella. You'd make the perfect rose.!"

"Thanks." she giggled "So mm. That think I wanted to show you."

"Yes? What about it?"

"Meet me outside. In 10. Unless you have other plans!"

Troy shook his head "No I don't.!"

She smiled "Good. See you then."

Gabriella picked up her bag and skipped off

* * *

Gabriella was sitting on the wall at the back of the school near the empty car park. Smoking.

Typical Troy thought. But chuckled. As he was the one to talk. He'd been smoking for atlest 4 years.

Gabriella looked up "So Mr Bolton. You decided to come" she winked

He laughed "How about we go to my car. And ill drive you home?"

"Sounds good." She jumped down and followed Troy to his car

Troy started up the car and turned round to face Gabriella "So?"

"Well do you know where west high is?"

He frowned "That's what you wanted to show me?"

She shook her head "You do then?"

He nodded

"Okay drive there. Then ill show you what it is."

He rolled his eyes and drove off "So Troy you single?"

"No." he sighed and handed Gabriella a picture "Mercedes!"

Gabriella laughed "She's gorgeous Troy."

"Yeah. But definitely not smart."

"And. Im not smart.!"

"Yeah but your not dump either."

"Confusing but okay." Gabriella gave him the picture back. "Don't you love her?"

"No. I should but I don't. im breaking up with her."

"Oh." Gabriella bit her lower lip

"You?"

She nodded "Yeah. His names Kyle."

"Nice. You been together long?"

Gabriella shook her head "And I don't plan on it being any much longer"

"Why not? He frowned once again

She shrugged "I just don't like him enough."

After a few random conversations Gabriella and Troy finally arrived at West high. Gabriella took his hand a lead him to a wall and she then pointed to something. It was the lake just behind it. "That's what I wanted to show you!"

A smiled appeared on his face "The lake."

"I knew you used to love it Troy. You said it in all your interviews. If you cant have basketball atlest you have the lake." she smiled

"Your perfect you know that." he smiled "Thank you."

She shrugged "No problem." she sat up on the wall "Its definitely beautiful"

He sat next to her "Yes you are."

Gabriella suddenly looked round and blushed

"Your blushing again" he grinned

"Its you that's making me blush."

He laughed "Gabriella are you busy tonight?"

She shook her head "No why?"

"How about we go out for dinner."

"Really?" her eyes widened

She was practically in shock. Was he asking her out on a date? Okay so they both weren't single. But they were breaking up with them. So it didn't count right?

"Yeah. Only if you want to!"

She nodded "Yeah I do. I'd love to. Thank you."

He smiled "Ill pick you up about 8?"

She nodded

They both talked for awhile and Then Troy drove her home. Gabriella stayed with Sharpay. And had done for 4 years. They exchanged numbers. And agreed to meet at 8. Gabriella had never been so excited about going out on a date.

* * *

Gabriella ran to the front door and unlocked it closing it behind her and putting her bag down.

Sharpay looked up from the magazine she was reading "Where have you been?"

"Out." Gabriella quickly ran upstairs with Blondie following

"Where?"

"No where." Gabriella sighed and raked through her wardrobe

"what are you doing?"

"Looking for something to wear." Gabriella began throwing stuff everywhere

"are you going out with Kyle? Cause he called."

She shook her head "Nope. And tell him he's a dick and I hate him"

"did something happen between you two?"

"I was kidding Pay." Gabriella picked up a top and went over to the mirror

"Oh. Okay. Well he told me he's going away for the week and wont be back."

"Okay."

Sharpay rolled her eyes "Ermm where are you going?"

"on a date."

"With who?"

"Never mind!" she smiled

"Oh my god its Troy isn't it?"

Gabriella looked round and nodded "Yes"

"Oh my god. You going to need sexy underwear babe" Sharpay giggled and looked through her drawer

Gabriella quickly made her way downstairs checking herself in the mirror "You look beautiful babe. I promise"

* * *

Gabriella sighed "I've got butterflies Shar."

Sharpay giggled "That's a good thing babe. Are you excited?"

Gabriella nodded "Yeah. But im nervous to."

"Well so what. I would be to. He's hot Gabby. Wait what about Kyle?"

"He's not here is he?"

Blondie shook her head "I guess not. Well have fun girl. And use a condom!"

Gabriella hit Sharpay on the shoulder "Shut up!"

After 10 minutes Troy arrived. Knocking on the door. Gabriella answered to see Troy dressed in a pair of Jeans Sneakers and a black shirt and some very sexy aftershave Gabriella could smell.

Her eyes widened and she shut the door behind her "You look amazing." he commented. Gabriella was wearing a pair of blue denim shorts. a I love edward cullen top. And a white flats. Her hair was straight and sitting on her shoulders.

She blushed "Thank you. You look really amazing to Troy.!"

He smiled "Thank you." he then raised his eyebrows "Edward Cullen? you like that twilight shit?"

she hit his arm "Why wouldnt I? and anyway he's fit" she bit her lip

* * *

After driving for a good 30 minutes they finally arrived at the beach.

Troy lead Gabriella to the end of the beach which was filled with candles and roses. It had a blanket and food. And some very romantic music.

Gabriella's mouth dropped "You did this for me?"

He nodded taking her hand again "Yeah." they both walked over to the blanket and sat down on it.

"Woah. Its beautiful Troy. Thank you."

He shrugged "Anything for you Gabriella." he smiled "Drink?"

She nodded

Troy brought out champagne and two glasses and poured them both handing Gabriella one "There."

"Thank you." she took a small sip "So Troy. Why'd you ask me on a date?"

He took a sip and swallowed "Well Gabriella. One thing your beautiful. Funny. Smart. And you have a great personality." he smiled

"Really?"

He nodded

Gabriella was shocked. Every single day she hopped Kyle would say that about her. But he never. Gabriella knew all he wanted was sex. But if he said she was beautiful attest once then she'd be happy. But he never did. and she knew he would never anyway.

"Thank you." she blushed and finished her drink

After dinner both Gabriella and Troy were alittle well actually totally drunk,

"Would you like to dance Gabriella?"

Gabriella nodded. Troy put out his hand and helped her up "I'd love too."

They both began to slow dance. Both watching the stars above them. Gabriella couldn't of thought of a better way to end her first official date with Troy Bolton.

Troy looked down into Gabriella's chocolate brown eyes "You have the most amazing eyes."

She smiled "And so do you." they both began getting lost in each others eyes

They both began leaning in

And they suddenly kissed softly

Gabriella pulled back biting her bottom lip "Whoa."

Troy didn't waist any time and he began kissing her again

**Okay guys 5 reviews till next one..****J**

**Oh and do you's think Troy and Gabriella should have sex. Or is it to early? **


	3. A kiss does it

* * *

I woke up the next morning smiling. I think I Must have been smiling in my sleep. But could you blame me? I had the most amazing date with Troy. Okay so to me amazing would be sleeping with some guy. But just a date was amazing enough. It was so romantic and we even kissed at the end. I could wait to go to school. For once.

I skipped downstairs and sat on the sofa still smiling

"Well how did last night go?"

I bit my bottom lip "Amazing"

Blondie smiled "Sex?"

I shook my head

"What. Wait Miss Montez thinks a date without sex is amazing? What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing." I giggled "a kiss was enough"

"You's kissed?"

I nodded

"Is he a good kisser then?"

"Yep. It was so romantic Shar. There was rose petals everywhere and it was on the beach and there was candles romantic music."

"Whoa he knows how to make a girl happy." she giggled "So you had fun then?"

"Yeah I did."

* * *

"Kyle you don't understand I didn't cheat on you."

"_Then why are you acting like this?"_

"Oh so if a girl is acting all quite you instantly think she's cheated on you? Is that it you don't trust me?"

"_I do trust you Gabby, its just this is your perfect opportunity to cheat!"_

"You know what Kyle fine im done with this you always think im cheating on you when you're the one who's probably fucking some chick I cant do this anymore were threw!" I then hung up

Okay so I did kind of cheat with Troy. But atlest I wasn't sleeping with him. Atlest we aren't together now. That took a lot of weight off my shoulders

I slipped my phone into my pocket and walked down the corridor. I suddenly felt a pair of strong arms pull me into the janitors closet, I looked round and smiled seeing Troy "So this is your new hide out?"

Troy nodded "Yeah. So I had fun last night Gabriella."

I smiled "Me to. Thank you."

"No bother. Well I was wondering you wanna skive off 3rd period and come with me for a ride?"

I bit my bottom lip "Sure. Why not. I have nothing better to do." I joked

He chuckled "it's a date then." he leaned in pecking my lips lightly then he left.

* * *

"You broke up with him? When? Why?" Taylor shook her head in complete confusion

"Yes. Like 20 minutes ago. And because he thought I was cheating on him and Im not that into him Tay. Never have been never will be."

"Oh. Are you cheating on him? And since when?"

"Well ermm yes and no."

Taylor raised her eyebrows "You are aren't you?"

I nodded quickly and shrugged "So what we're over now."

"Only because he kinda found out. Well guessed. And anyway who with?"

"For what?"

"who did you cheat on him with?"

"Oh nobody you know" I stood up "cya later Tay."

* * *

"So what do you want to do for.." I paused looking at the clock on the dashboard "45 minutes?"

"Make out with you." he teased

"Hmm…yeah okay" I giggled "Troy I kinda broke up with Kyle."

He looked round "Oh. Why?"

"he suspected I was cheating on him."

"Well you are. With me" he winked

"Hmm yes troy 2 kisses automatically means im cheating."

"Technically Babe it does"

"Shut up" I crossed my arms

* * *

Weeks passed and me and Troy grew closer and closer each day. After the first week of dating I was officially his girlfriend. It was getting harder and harder to hide how crazy we were for each other. And it got harder as troy got the job as the assistant coach at school and was always helping his dad out.

"Troy." I pouted "Why do you have to look so sexy in the morning?"

He chuckled and kissed my forehead "I have no idea honey. Listen I was thinking why don't you spend the night? Then maybe you'll finally meet Chad"

My mouth feel "I get to meet Chad. Oh my god I cant wait." I sarcastically said "Of course ill stay the night."

"Good.."

* * *

"Pay?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you think this party tomorrow night is such a good idea?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Kyle's coming."

"Yeah but Troy's there. So make him jealous."

"No its not that. He text me earlier."

"Oh what did it say?"

I handed my phone to her

_Babe _

_I want you back._

_And hopefully that party will get you back._

_Cya there._

_Kyle x_

Sharpay looked up at me shocked "Well then I guess were in trouble now."

* * *

I racked through my closet trying to find some clothes for Troy's house.

"Gabriella what are you doing?" my mom said walking through the door

"Mom?" I stood up stunned "What are you doing here?" I asked confused

"Hi to you too." she joked

"Oh sorry." I laughed without any humour and hugged her "Hey mom."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I thought I'd visit you since I haven't seen you in about 2 months."

"Oh sorry ive been kinda busy."

"Gabriella I think troy will like black. Red's to sluttish.." Sharpay suddenly stopped seeing Maria standing next to her "Ermm hey Mrs M."

"Sharpay nice to see you honey." my mom gave her a quick hug "So trying to impress a boy Gabriella are we?" my mom raised her eyebrows

"No im trying to impress dad." I rolled my eyes and snatched the lace underwear Sharpay was holding and threw it in the bag I was taking to Troy's

* * *

"Troy Sharpay is so fucking embarrassing at times. I want to kill that slut at times."

"Hey calm down baby." he chuckled "Anyway about this party."

"Yeah?"

"Do we really need to go?"

"No." I said quickly. We didn't really. I mean the only reason I would go was for Sharpay's sake but she would be drunk before it even started so what was the point. And the face Kyle was going to be there made me feel sick.

"Good." he sighed

"Why don't you want to go? Cause I know its not the reason I don't want to go."

"Oh Mercedes is going to be there." he sighed

"Seriously?"

He nodded

"Why?"

He shrugged "She knows a few girls at school."

"Oh."

"Yours?"

"Kyle."

"Oh.." he smirked

"What?"

"I have an idea Montez."

"Oh and what's that Bolton?"

He smirked again "You'll see."

**5 more reviews for the next chapter guys.**

**And I know they didn't have sex. But they only knew each other a day. It was too early. **

**Love you's x**


	4. Sex with my ex

**Okay there is some drama in this episode.**

**but warning theres a R rated sex scene too.**

**I donnot own Jesse McCartney into you song...:D**

"_Well that could work. But are you sure?" Gabriella said softly taking a few deep breaths_

"_Well it wont hurt anyone will it?"_

_She shook her head "I guess not." she then bit her bottom lip "Okay then."_

_Atlest an hour later the party had begun _

_Troy and Gabriella had sat with Sharpay in her room for atlest 20 minutes and she was blabbering on about her and Matt, Troy thought it was pretty amusing but Gabriella had a great deal of sympathy for Sharpay but it wasn't really what she wanted right now. Gabriella was to busy thinking about what would happen when Mercedes and Jason arrived._

"_Honey are you sure your okay?" Gabriella asked Sharpay for the last time before leaving the room_

_She nodded quickly "Yeah, ill slut myself up and make that bastard jealous."_

_Gabriella giggled taking Troy's hand and lead him into her bedroom_

"_Okay Troy I cant do this."_

"_What? Gabriella we cant back out now."_

"_but what if they tell someone and then you get fired. Or worse put to Jail."_

_He frowned "Okay we can talk about this later right now im doing this."_

_He grabbed Gabriella and pushed her up against her bedroom wall with so much force it actually hurt. But she forgot about the pain and ran her fingers through his hair and began kissing his lips roughly_

"_…y som..eone..could walk in.." Gabriella mumbled against his lips_

_He quickly locked the door and mumbled "not now.." grinning_

_**Warning the is R rated for sexual contact. **_

_If you let me put a lil' into ya_

_For so long I've been tryin get into ya_

_Let me in your brain, I'll be in your heart_

_I'll be that good thing, that you just can't put down_

Troy kicked open his bedroom door. And pushed Gabriella down on his bed. Closing the door behind him. He climbed on top of the brunette and began kissing her softly.

Gabriella didn't waste anytime and she quickly unbuttoned Troy's shirt impatiently. He chuckled seeing her struggle. Pulling back he helped her unbutton his shirt. She then threw it on the ground and pulled him down. Kissing him again. Rougher and harder.

Troy moved his hands to Gabriella's top and pulled it off. Which revelled her Black lace bra. Troy's mouth watered and he moved down to her breasts and began kissing them. Gabriella leaned on her elbows and bit her bottom lip.

As his mouth became interested more in her breast than her mouth she nipped at the pulse at the base of his neck as her hands trailed from his broad shoulders down his back. As her hands gently glided over his skin, she felt his muscles tense with each place she touched and left a trail of goose bumps.

Unbuttoning the top of his jeans as she seductively smiled at his eager facial expression, she played with the elastic of his plaid boxers before following the trail of thicker hair down to his swelling manhood. Pulling his jeans down but keeping his boxers firmly in place.

Troy stood up kicking off his jeans and brought Gabriella with him. He placed his hands on her cheeks and he slowly entered his tongue into her mouth. And she slowly did the same. There kissing began more rough and intensely harder than it was before. Troy could feel himself losing his breath.

Gabriella pulled away and she pushed Troy onto his bed and stood there for a moment.

_Get up in my canopy_

_Bring that over here girl and talk to me_

_While you on your back, I'm a touch you slowly_

_Keep you paralysed so you barely move_

_Feel like I just struck gold you a fantasy_

_So tell me what's the business babe_

_Got me about to pop, genie in a bottle_

_Let's make a toast cause I'm a cherish you_

"What are you doing?" he asked sounding confused still trying to catch his breath.

Gabriella unclasped her black lace bra and threw it on the floor. Also taking off her skirt revelling a black thong. Which she quickly discarded.

Troy's eyes widened and mouth watered even more. He gulped at the sight of her breasts so beautiful.

Gabriella walked over to him and climbed on top of him. Squeezing her hips as she proceeded to glide her breasts across his chest, she smiled once she heard the moans he gave off. Moving her hips, she pushed down on to him hard.

She could feel his excitement through the rock hard organ prodding at her entrance through her panties, but by no means was she going to do anything yet. Kissing him sweetly on the lips, tongue and all, she slowly began to move her hips; brushing against his manhood as she did. Starting with only small circles at first, small moans bubbled past his lips as she felt him grow a little hard.

_Baby your soft skin is every indication to me_

_That you need me to hold_

_Protect you from the cold_

_And then just sing you to sleep_

_I got so much love to give_

_But I ain't found a recipient_

_And I can ? _

_Everything they told me right before they sex with me_

Rotating her hips for a little more as he rest his head on her chest as her movements were slow yet pleasurable, she soon put her hands on his shoulders to support her body as she began to move up and down satisfying herself too. Pushing herself hard and slow on his growing member

Cupping each breast in a hand each, he ran his thumbs over her erect nipples.

"Lose the boxers." she protested impatiently

Troy chuckled "Someone's horny."

she slowly moved her hands to the sides of his boxers, she slowly pulled the down to greet his pants that were currently around his knees. As the material made its descent down, her thumbs were extended out so as she passed his crotch her thumbs would be able to graze over them.

she delicately ran her fingers over his throbbing member. She began to pump her hand up and down the shaft as her lips attacked his neck. Leaning his head against the head board so she would have better access to his neck, she playfully bit on certain spots before licking them over and kissing them once before she pulled her hand away to his displeasure. As he looked on with a look of confusion, he soon gasped and moaned when her knee began to rub against his dick.

Pushing harder with each stroke. she straddles both his legs once again before she rubbed her entrance over the head of his stiff penis. Gasping and groaning at the sexual contact, Troy soon bucked his hips so his penis would meet the fabric fully. Stopping her actions of repetitive teasing she moaned and bit her lip before clutching his shoulder and roughly grinding her wet pussy into his stiff penis

"Make love to me Troy Bolton!"

She moaned and screamed in pleasure with every pound into her he took, with every slap of his thighs against hers as he continued to relentlessly push into her

Gabriella then bit her bottom lip trying ever so hard not to scream with the pleasure. But it was literally impossible. "Uh…Troy. that's it"

pounding his cock deep inside her wet pussy. The sound of his hips striking her ass as he pushes forward relentlessly. He has his hands on her hips pulling her into him as he thrusts hard into her

He willingly obliged, slamming into her with an animalistic ferocity, making her whole body lunge forward. He made her feel all of his cock deep inside of her. She couldn't get enough, Gabriella was so turned on she can't think straight

Every thrust every pound Troy did he was hitting Gabriella's G spot which made her moan even louder than before

"Uhh..oh fuck Troy." she screamed

Gabriella started feeling weak and a tingling feeling started taking over her body. Her breath was uneasy and she was starting to shake.

They went at it for at lest another 5 minutes when both there orgasms took over.

They both collapsed on the bed.

Troy pulled the duvet over their naked bodies. Holding Gabriella tight in his arms. He stared into her gorgeous eyes he'd commented on atlest 100 times "That was amazing."

She smiled whilst nodding "Yeah it was."

Troy stroked Gabriella's hair from out her face "Gabriella?" he asked calmly

She nodded and closed her eyes "Hmm?"

"Please tell me your weren't a virgin." he asked shakily

"GABRIELLA MONTEZ WHY THE FUCK IS JASON HERE I THOUGHT YOU UNINVITED THAT BASTARD?" Sharpay shouted from outside the door

"Oh shit." Gabriella mumbled, standing up and picked up all her scattered clothes that were on the floor. Quickly getting dressed

"Gabriella?"

She didn't look at him

Why was he asking her that? I mean obviously she wasn't. I mean she just had sex. Why did it matter.

Gabriella put her hair back up and sprayed perfume all over her so the 'sex' smell was masked "Ill see you later babe." she blew him a kiss and left

"What were you do.." Sharpays mouth dropped "You's had sex didn't you?"

Gabriella bit her bottom lip and looked down "Yeah."

"Oh.." she raised her eyebrows "What's wrong?"

"He asked me if I was a virgin before this.""Well you weren't right?"

Gabriella looked up again with teary eyes "Yes."

"You mean you lied about it?"

She then nodded "Im sorry." she cried

"Hey its okay babe." Sharpay wrapped her arms around Gabriella "Wait. He t..ook it?"

She nodded "Im such a slut Shar." she cried "Losing it with my teacher." Gabriella ran off

"GABRIELLA WAIT"

Troy soon opened the door seeing Sharpay almost crying "Hey you okay?"

"Yeah but Gabriella isn't.." she sighed

"What? What's happened?" Troy panicked

"Never mind ill tell you later." Sharpay sighed "were you a virgin?" she looked at him and raised both her eyebrows

"What? She told you?"

Sharpay nodded "Well?"

Troy looked awkwardly at Blondie "No."

"There all the same. Devirgin girls then run" Sharpay began walking away

Troy grabbed Sharpay's arm "What? Sharpay what are you talking about?"

Sharpay gave him a dirty look and ran downstairs

"Why are you here Jason? We broke up remember." Gabriella sighed still thinking of Troy _I shouldn't of left like that, I should of atlest told him the truth _

"I want you back."

"Well I don't want you back Jason. Im sorry." Gabriella stood up and walked away

"I wont stop fighting for you Gabriella."

"FUCK YOU JASON"

"She wants me." he mumbled

Gabriella walked into the kitchen passing a few of her classmates who said hi to her she couldn't be bothered to talk so she just said hi back and said she had to be somewhere. Which wasn't a lie. She was looking for Troy. She grabbed a glass of whatever Sharpay had put out and drank the full glass then sitting it down again.

Gabriella ran upstairs and looked in every room of the house. Then she went to the bathroom the door was slightly opened so she went in.

Horrified Gabriella took a few steps back

There was 2 people boy and girl kissing. The girls hand was on the boys butt and the boys hands were on the girls back trying to undo her bra

Gabriella let out a cry and the 2 turned

It was Troy and Mercedes

Gabriella shook her head in disbelief and ran out crying

**5 more reviews till next chapter honeyys :D**

**Blair x**


	5. Troys demonstration

**Warning some of this episode is rated PG12 its not actually that bad but im just saying.**

Gabriella couldn't believe what had just happened. How could Troy do this to her. I mean he took her virginity then kisses his Ex how could he be so fucking selfish.

Gabriella quickly ran to her room slamming the door and sat against the wall. Crying hard into her bare knees. "FUCK" she screamed

_How could I be so stupid obviously he was using me I mean why would he like me? Look at me. _Gabriella cried for atlest an hour when Sharpay came in babbling on about how some idiot spilt a drink all down her, not even realising Gabriella was crying.

Sharpay turned her head "Gabriella what's wrong?" she asked concerned, bending down playing her hand on her knee trying to get eye contact with the brunette

"He kissed her." she cried

Sharpay sat down next to her "Who?"

"Troy." Gabriella leaned her head back and cried "How could he do this to me Shar. He takes my virginity then kisses her."

Sharpay felt herself cry alittle, she quickly wrapped both her arms around Gabriella and held her tight. Stroking back her hair. "Shh honey. Everything's going to be okay."

For the rest of the night Sharpay and Gabriella sat there crying.

The next morning didn't go well

They hadn't had any sleep. Gabriella couldn't be bothered with making an effort so she put of a pair of matching sweats and Hoddie with a pear of sneakers. Her hair up in a messy pony tail. The only make up she had on was the coat of eyeliner she attempted to do.

Sharpay also wore a pink pair of sweats with matching hoddie sneakers and her hair sat messed up on her shoulders. She neither wasted any time putting make up on. She didn't see the point.

When they arrived at school Taylor kept asking them to tell her what was wrong but Gabriella wouldn't speak and Sharpay just said it didn't matter.

Gabriella remembered she had left her phone in her health class. Where she was going next. So she told Sharpay and Taylor she'd go get it and meet them in class. They agreed and she went. She didn't have any idea who her 'sex ed' teacher would be as her normal one was off today she knocked on the door taking a deep breath.

"Come in." Gabriella heard a mans voice coming from the room

She opened the door and closed it behind her "Sir I left my phone here on f…" she suddenly stopped seeing that the man was Troy

"I should go." She sighed and opened the door again

"Gabriella wait" he grabbed her arm pulling her back "Please."

"What do you want Troy?" she sighed feeling herself about to cry again. She closed the door.

He sat back down on his desk while she slid down the door bringing her knees to her chest

"To tell you how sorry I am." he sighed and gulped

Gabriella started to crying into her knees "Sorry? For what? Taking my virginity then kissing your ex? Well congratulations Troy you won."

"What? Won? Gabriella what on earth are you talking about?"

"Well I was probably a bet from her. wasn't I?"

"NO" he protested bending down and placing his hand on her knee "Im not like that Gabriella I'd never do that to you. Never."

"Well you did didn't you? You kissed her.""No she kissed me."

"Don't lie to me Troy." Gabriella wiped her tears and looked away from him

"Gabriella look at me please." he sighed placing his hand on her cheek

"No."

"Gabriella let me explain."

She gave in and looked at him

His eyes were filled with guilt and pain

"go on then."

"I was looking for you last night Gabriella but I couldn't find you. So I went to the bathroom and she was there. She came onto me and began kissing me."

"But you had your hand on her back and from what I saw you were trying to get her top off Troy."

"No, I was trying to get her off me. But she was gripping onto me so hard I couldn't. and when you went I pushed her away but again I couldn't find you." tears feel from his eyes "I'd never do that to you Gabriella I couldn't."

"Give me one good reason why I should believe you."

He looked down and up again taking both her hands in his "Because I love you Gabriella Montez"

Gabriella's eyes widened as she stuttered "Yo..u lo..ve me?"

He nodded "I love you."

She smiled "I love you too Troy." throwing her arms around his neck he pulled her close to his chest "I love you so much, you're my life now Gabriella and nothings going to change that."

She smiled again and pulled away from the hug "I believe you Troy. Im sorry I jumped to conclusions."

He laughed shaking his head "you didn't. if I were you and I saw that I would of thought that too Gabriella. So don't worry about it anymore its all in the past right?"

She nodded "Right.."

He smiled again

"so your taking our sex ed class?"

He nodded "Ehh yeah.."

"Well can I have a demonstration." she smirked

His eyes widened "Seriously?"

She nodded standing up and locking the door "We have exactly 22 minutes till anyone will even come close to this room so why not?"

He grinned "Okay then."

Troy stood up "Hmm this stuff isn't really important." he wiped everything off his desk and it all feel to the ground

Gabriella bit her bottom lip "Oh Troy." she giggled

He picked her up and placed her on the desk, he then climbed on top of the brunette and began kissing her lightly and softly

Gabriella began to unbutton his shirt but it was taking too long, Troy chuckled sitting up and helped her take it off "There." he smiled and began kissing her again

There kissing became deeper and rougher every second and they were both starting to lose there breath.

Troy pulled off Gabriella's black hoddie to revel just a red lace bra, he pulled back shocked "Were you seriously going to do PE in that?"

She shrugged "Did you want me to come naked?"

He pretended to think for a second "Actually.." she cut him off with another kiss,

Mumbling against his lips "If your good I might."

Troy moved his hands under her and unclasped her bra, she took it off throwing it on the floor. Troy moved his hands to her breasts and placed one on each one. He began to stroke them slowly and gently which made Gabriella moan against his mouth.

She unzipped his jeans and tugged the off with her hands. His hands still playing about with her breasts. He sat her up and she was now sitting at the edge of the desk Troy began kissing one of her breasts and playing with the other one with his fingers.

Gabriella arched her neck back and ran her fingers through his hair

He began to such on the right one hard which was making Gabriella's moans louder each time. Troy had to stop of someone would hear them. So he did and pushed her down. He took off her sweats and sneakers and revelled a pair of black panties.

Gabriella spread her legs out and Troy climbed up onto the desk making her way to her crotch. Slowly and gently pulling them off.

His mouth watered. Gabriella giggled. She looked around and realised what she was actually doing.

She was naked in her classroom about to have sex with her teacher. Was this right?

She shook it off and continued.

Gabriella knelt up and pulled Troy with her. She tugged of his boxers. And pulled him forward. He began kissing her neck ever so lightly.

Gabriella moaned. "Troy..how long do we have left?" she asked

Troy looked up at the clock "17 minutes."

Gabriella smiled "Okay then.." she huskily went to his ear and whispered "Make love to me Troy Bolton."

His eyes widened at that. But he pushed her down on the desk. She moved her hands so they were above her head. Troy spread out her legs and crept closer to her. He slowly entered her.

Gabriella bit her bottom lip and tried not to moan. But she couldn't help it. She was feeling so good.

"Ready babe?" he asked

She nodded

* * *

"Oh shit where's my bra Troy.." Gabriella walked round the room looking for her bra

He chuckled "I don't know." he lied.

"Troy. Come on we have 2 minutes."

He rolled his eyes and handed it to her "Relax babe." he kissed her head

"Troy we smell of sex." she moaned

"It has a smell?" he asked confusingly

She nodded "Do you have aftershave?"

he nodded "Why?

"Put some on.." Gabriella brought out some body spray from her bag and sprayed it over herself a few times

Troy groaned putting on his aftershave "Your crazy. Sex doesn't even have a smell."

Raising her eyebrows she answered "Yes it does."

They both quickly tided the room and Gabriella sat down on her normal seat, while Troy sat on the desk. Still feeling as horny as he did before. Why did Gabriella have to look so hot. He kept thinking..

"Great demonstration Mr Bolton." Gabriella giggled winking at him

"You're a natural." he joked

"But seriously Troy, do you love me?"

He stood up and walked over to her pecking her lips "Yes."

"So what happened between you to?"

Gabriella played with her necklace "We kinda had sex."

Sharpay chocked "What? Gabriella please tell me your kidding right?"

She shook her head "No. he told me he loved me."

Sharpay rolled her eyes "So you's are back together."

Gabriella nodded "Yeah."

"Well then.." Sharpay stood up "Does he?"

"Does he what?"

"Love you?"

Gabriella nodded "Yeah he does." she smiled

Sharpay sighed and left the room

Coming back in the room again "Ohh is he good?"

"he's amazing."

Sharpay grinned "Then I love him too." she winked leaving

That night Troy and Gabriella started texting each other.

**(N/A: bold is Gabriella and italic is Troy)**

_How's my baby?_

**Good. And you?**

_Better now that im talking to you._

**Aww cute. So today was fun.**

_Definitely. But I miss you_

**I miss you too.**

_Are you busy this weekend?_

**No why?**

_How about we go somewhere._

**Oh..where?**

_You'll see._

**Cant wait. Troy is Chad there?**

_No. why?_

**I'll see you in 10.**

Gabriella closed her phone and put something in her pocket

"Im going out Shar."

"What? Gabriella its late."

"I know but im not coming home.."

"Troy's?"

Gabriella nodded

"Okay then have fun honey."

"I will, love you Shar."

Gabriella quickly ran to her car and drove to Troy's

Gabriella knocked on Troy's door

Troy quickly answered kissing Gabriella's forehead

Letting her in they both went into his bedroom

"Gabriella I need to tell you something.." he looked down

"What is it honey?"

"Mercedes is pregnant."

**Teehee I know more drama. But don't worry you'll see why im doing this in the next episode or the one after that.**

**5 more reviews till next one honeyys..**

**Thank you.**

**Blair x**


	6. Let the games begin

"Mercedes is pregnant." Troy spoke as quickly as possible, He was taking deep breaths every so often and it was begging to scare Gabriella. His eyes wandered down to Gabriella's legs that were bare as she was wearing a mini denim blue skirt.

"Is it yours?" is all she could say. She was more or less shocked. But actually happy not because she was pregnant. But because Troy was honest about it. And told her straight away. And that made Gabriella believe she could trust Troy.

"No."

"No?" Gabriella raised one of her eyebrows. Then why was he acting like this? If really he didn't have to at all

He looked up and shook his head "I just though I'd tell you."

"Oh.." Gabriella sighed confused "How do you know its not yours?"

"We never had sex. I mean yeah we played about but nothing like that."

A small smile appeared on Gabriella's face. But she didn't want to show it. As Troy might think she was being selfish or something.

"Who's is it then?"

Troy shrugged "Who know."

"Oh, well im glad you told me Troy." Gabriella smiled and kissed his cheek lightly

"Me to.." he sighed then a smirk appeared on his face

"What?" Gabriella asked confusingly

"How about me go to my room?"

Gabriella raised her eyebrows "Not so fast Bolton."

"What?"

"We're not having sex." Gabriella smiled

She had came up with this plan. And she knew that Troy wouldn't be happy about it. But she wanted to see if he could control himself.

"What? Why?"

"Your gonna have to earn sex Troy Bolton."

He practically chocked "Earn? What, why?"

"No reason. And yes earn it." Gabriella then stood up "Prepared to get teased Troy."

"Teased?"

She nodded

"Love you." Gabriella winked and left

As soon as she left she got a text from Troy

_Let the games begin then Montez_

_Troy x _

Oh its on She thought

* * *

"So Troy I heard you and Mercedes broke up why?" Jack Troy's dad asked him taking a seat next to him

"A couple of reasons. First she's pregnant with another mans child and second ive met someone else."

Obviously Troy wouldn't tell his dad who this person was. As he'd get one hell of a talking too. And probably sent to prison.

"Oh, im sorry son," Jack looked at troy with sympathy in his eyes. But he didn't need it for that. He needed it for the lack of sex he was just about to have. Gabriella was torturing him. And she even sent his a sex talk text but at the end saying _ps: Earn it Bolton. _

"Its fine dad. Ive found someone. So im over her."

"Oh, and who is she?"

"You'll see." Troy grinned and left

* * *

That night Gabriella was lying in bed finishing he English essay when she got a text from Troy

She groaned and opened it knowing it was probably him telling her about how much he wanted sex, like he had been doing for the past hour or so

_So you wanna play it that way do you?_

_Well im fine with that. I'll tease you too._

_Imagine this. Im lying next to you strip naked._

_And so are you. Imagine me climbing ontop of you_

_And imagine me kissing and playing with your breasts._

_Then I move myself down to your crotch and begin_

Gabriella suddenly closed her phone and stormed downstairs "Sharpay?"

"Hmm?" she looked up from her magazine

"Read this." Gabriella threw her the phone and Sharpay began reading the text.

"Woah Troy's one dirty boy.." she looked up grinning and handed her the phone back "What's wrong with it?"

"True. But so not the point. Because im the one who's supposed to be teasing him not the other way about.."

Sharpay giggled biting the tip of her pain "Chill Gabby. Let him tease you. It should be fun getting him back.." she grinned

Gabriella rolled his eyes "This isn't funny. Im getting pay back. And he's defonelty not going to like it."

"Pay back?"

Gabriella nodded

"What are you going to do?"

"Something naughty"

"Gabriella troy isn't like Jason."

"Im not going to do that again, no way. Ill think of something. Trust me." Gabriella smiled running upstairs

Sharpay rolled her eyes "Have fun."

* * *

All night Gabriella had been thinking of what to do with Troy to tease him today. She had him to herself 1st period. She spent atlest 2 hours picking out a sexy outfit for him and she found the perfect one. Well sort of. The one she was going to wear in first period was not really much but the one she was going to wear in Gym she just knew it was going to get his heart racing. And she couldn't wait.

The next morning Gabriella spend an hour getting dressed. Gabriella chose to wear her matching black underwear set. A white mini skirt. And a white tank top. She was having trouble deciding what shoes to wear. But in the end she chose white wedges.

Her hair was straight and just sitting perfectly on her shoulders.

"Gabriella why are you dressed like that?" Taylor asked

"Dressed like what?" Sharpay looked up and down at Gabriella and though she actually looked really good

"Like your trying to impress someone. Jason isn't here."

"I know Tay. Its someone else.."

Suddenly Troy walked past

"Oh that reminds me I have detention.." Gabriella picked up her bag and winked at Sharpay "Bye." she quickly ran after Troy "Troy?"

Troy walked into the classroom and sat on the desk "Yes Ga…" he suddenly stopped and caught sight of her _Holy shit _Gabriella was leaning against the door and fiddling with her hair "You like?"

His mouth fell open "I love, you look amazing."

She smiled walking in and closing the door behind her. She quickly locked it and put her bag down "Now Mr that text you sent me last night.." she raised both her eyebrows

He chuckled "Did It make you want me?"

"No. it made me want to torture you." she smirked

"Oh.." he sighed "By doing what?"

Gabriella bit her bottom lip.

She threw off her shoes and climbed ontop of a desk

"Gabriella?"

Gabriella placed her hands at the bottom of her tank top and slowly pulled it off

Troy's eyes widened and he gulped standing up "Honey.." he panicked and closed the blinds of the classroom "People are around you know"

Gabriella didn't take any notice, she unclasped her bra and stood up throwing it at Troy.

He gulped once again "G..abriella you said no sex."

"We're not having sex Troy.." She walked towards him and pushed him on the desk

Gabriella pulled off her skirt and then thong.

She then leaned against the wall and smirked

"Gabriella what are you doing?" he sat up rubbing his forhead. He couldn't contain his hard member which Gabriella could see trying to escape his pants

"Teasing you."

"Well it worked now put some clothes on" he said quickly

"But why? Its fun."

"Well not for me. Especially when I cant get anything out of it.." he groaned

She giggled and put her clothes back on "Fair enough..but Troy get ready for Gym class you don't want that showing when you see me do you?" she pointed to his member

"What do you mean?" he asked still alittle confused

"You'll see." she winked and waved "Love you." walking out the classroom with a huge grin on her face

"Love you to.." troy shook his head

If Gabriella was playing hard to get. Then so was he.

_let the games begin Montez_

**5 reviews till next one guys**

**thank youu..XD**


	7. Parenthood

"Gabriella you look great seriously." Sharpay groaned, looking down at her freshly manicured nails. "I promise"

Gabriella had been fixing herself up for the past 20 minutes in the changing room. To look extra sexy for Troy. She eventfully decided to wear her white hot pants which were so short you could just about see her panties. If she was wearing any Sharpay thought. She also had a skin tight white shirt on that showed off how big her breasts actually were.

Gabriella put on her sneakers which looked odd so she changed to her flats. Knowing troy would send her out to change so she could maybe tease him alittle more if he followed.

"Okay. Lets go" Sharpay sighed in relief and stood up "Thank you."

They both left the changing room and quickly went into the gym where only Troy was as the others were running round the gym, well attempting to.

"Sorry we're late Mr Bolton." Gabriella said sweetly fixing her top for the last time

Troy quickly turned round, Sharpay could tell he was about to say something but he stopped as soon as he saw sight of Gabriella who was slowly coming towards him

Sharpay whispered something in her ear then ran with the others who made there way outside

"You like?" Gabriella raised an eyebrow placing her hands on her hips

Troy gulped putting down his register "G..you look beautiful" he smiled

Gabriella grinned "But these shoes are inappropriate right?"

Troy wandered down to her feet and nodded "You should go change."

"Will you come with me?"

He nodded and followed her into the changing room. But all the way he stared at her ass he badly wanted to touch

Gabriella entered the changing room with Troy right behind her

She slowly bent down and she knew that the white thong that she was wearing would show so she stayed in the same position for a minute picking up her sneakers

Troy kept looking at her ass as she picked them up

Gabriella stood up and sat down on the bench "Troy can you help me?" she grinned

"Ehh..yeah" he shook his head and bent down helping her take off her shoes

He tried his best to keep a steady hand but he she looked so hot and he couldn't concentrate

Gabriella stroked her hand down her right leg. And grabbed one of Troy's hands and ran it across her other leg.

She took a look down at his pants and she could see her teasing was working

"You okay Troy?"

He didn't respond he just crept closer to her and began kissing between her legs

Gabriella had to bite her lip just so he wouldn't here her moan

But she had to stop him, or he'd be winning

"No. Troy remember we're not aloud to do anything." she giggled standing up

"Oh come on Gabriella you've tortured me enough"

"Nope there's more to come. You don't think I'd stop here did you? Well im going for a run, with the rest of the class. So you wanna watch or not?"

He quickly stood up and followed Gabriella outside

She began to run and surprisingly she was faster than most of the people on the team. She caught up with Sharpay who was walking talking on her phone. Troy just rolled his eyes at that thinking same old Sharpay. But eventfully she hung up and started running with Gabriella.

Troy was losing his mind on how amazing Gabriella looked. And how much he wanted her right there right now.

Sharpay also looked hot he thought.

No wonder they were best friends with bodies like that.

* * *

After class Troy had had enough he had to find away to get back at Gabriella this was doing his head in. tonight he was going to plan something. Something that would make her give in and want him. But he's refuse,

Troy was sitting in his dad's office scribbling on a piece of paper knowing Gabriella was coming in any second

The door suddenly opened and in came Gabriella smiling

She sat down on the desk and began smoking Troy's cigarette

"Hey. Babe that's mine" Troy raised his eyebrows at her

"And?" she giggled and put it back down

He laughed

"Troy I need a favour."

"Oh what?"

"Well my sex ed teacher gave us an assignment to do."

"Seriously?" he answered shocked

Gabriella nodded

"What's it about?"

"Parenthood."

Troy frowned "And where do I come into all of this?"

"Well I was wondering." Gabriella smiled as sweet as possible

* * *

"No way Gabriella no fucking way." Troy groaned walking round the office

"Aww please Troy it will be fun. And Ms Brown said anyone could be the dad."

"Gabriella we are not looking after a doll together that's just stupid"

"Stupid? Excuse me Bolton but what if I got pregnant by you would you call our baby stupid?"

Troy rolled his eyes "Gabriella one your not pregnant and 2 the baby would be real."

Gabriella groaned "Fine well there's no way your getting sex tonight. I was going to give in but no not anymore."

Gabriella was lying through her teeth she was still planning on teasing him, but she knew Troy would give in and say yes if he knew he'd get sex

Troy stopped walking and sighed "Fine."

Gabriella clapped "Thank you. So boy or girl?"

"Gabriella don't push it."

"Troy do you want sex?"

"Girl."

"Okay then. Ill go get our daughter."

"Gabriella don't say daughter more like freak"

Gabriella hit his chest "Well then your not going to get to have a say in our angels name now are you after that?"

"Do I look like I care."

"Oh fuck you Bolton what's got into you?"

"I just think its stupid how ms brown is giving you a doll to look after."

"Troy come on its abit of fun.""Gabriella try looking after a real baby then you'll know what fun really is" he said with a sarcastic tone

"Fine ill just tell her my boyfriend isn't man enough to do it. Then I'll have to answer a 100 page quiz abut sex" she stormed out

* * *

"Gabriella come on you really didn't think troy would take to fatherhood."

"Its not like it's a real baby like. But now im stuck with this stupid quiz."

"You stuck again?"

Gabriella nodded

"What's the question?"

"What age do you have to be to buy a condom.." Gabriella laughed

"Isn't it any age?"

She shrugged throwing the piece of paper in the bin "Fuck Troy" Gabriella groaned

"How about you go have fun with him?"

"No.." Gabriella groaned even more "He can have fun with himself im pissed off with him"

"Aw come on Gabriella he just didn't want to look after a doll its no big deal."

"It is. I mean I ask him to do one thing and he doesn't.."

"Gabriella come on cut him some slack"

Gabriella stood up rubbing her face "Im going to bed."

"Ella its only 8"

"I know but im tired" Gabriella ran upstairs slaming her door behind her

Gabriella quickly dialled Troy's number and put her phone to her ear

"Hello?"

"Hey Troy its Gabriella."

"Hey babe. You okay? How's your writing going?"

"Fuck you Troy.."

"What?"

"How's it going. Do you realise how hard it is to write about sex on a piece of paper"

He laughed "Im sorry."

"Sorry. Troy it was one day looking after a doll"

"doesn't that seam weird to you?"

"No. It would have been fun."

"Im sorry."

"Troy is there something your not telling me?"

"What do you mean?"

"About children?"

"No of course not."

"Troy I know you well enough. Please.""Okay after Mercedes told me she was pregnant I kept thinking maybe what If that happened to you."

"But that's not possible Troy. Im on the pill.""So im just saying I didn't want to do anything to do with baby's not that the freak me out of course they don't I just don't want to do that sort of stuff."

Gabriella giggled "I understand. Im sorry"

"Its fine. I could help you with those questions if you want."

"Hmm no its okay. I don't want to make you too horny" she giggled

"Oh yeah I take it your teasing is still on?"

"Yep. Love you Bolton."

"Love you to Gabriella."

They both hung up

Gabriella soon got a text

_I love you soo much Gabriella I hope you know that._

Gabriella smiled to herself texting back

_I love you too Troy but im not changing my mind about the sex.._

He text back within minutes

_Fuck you then babe. My games are just begging.._

**i hope you like this chapter guys.**

**5 reviews till next chapter..**

**oh and do you think Troy should pay back gabriella? or gabriella continue to tease Troy?**


	8. Troy's turn reupload

**okay so i remade and reuploaded this chapter**

**as i thought of a better ending..**

Gabriella groaned and bit the tip of her pen "Shar I need help."

"Gabby you've needed help for every question.!"

"Well I don't listen in health class."

"Well you should," Sharpay rolled her eyes and sighed "What one?"

Gabriella had been doing her 100 question sex assignment all night. She needed help with every question. Unlike Sharpay who new the answer to everyone. But really this was Troy's fault. He should of said yes for the whole baby thing no matter what he thought. It was only one day with a fake baby for crying out loud.

"How about you call Troy? Maybe he could help you."

"You really think he would?"

Sharpay shrugged "You never know. I mean he's probably desperate to see you anyway."

"True. Yeah I'll call him." Gabriella picked up her phone and dialled Troy's number

"Hello?"

"Hey Troy its me."

"Hey babe."

"Look I need your help."

"Oh, with what exactly?"

"Well I need help with that sex assignment I got."

"Hmm are you sure you want my help?"

"I'd kill for your help.." Gabriella sighed

"Okay then ill be over in a bit."

"Thank you." Gabriella smiled hanging up

"So he's coming?" Sharpay asked

Gabriella nodded "Yeah.." licking her lips and putting her pen down

"Well im going to bed hun. See you in the morning." Sharpay stood up and went upstairs

"Night." Gabriella gave a small smile

20 minutes later Troy arrived. He did help Gabriella with most of them since he had a copy of the answers.

"Okay question 94 What's the normal age to start your period?" Gabriella giggled

Troy raised his eyebrows "Ehmm babe I don't think you need my help for that one."

"Please.." she giggled

Attest 20 minutes later they were only on 97 and Gabriella was getting board. And so was Troy.

Troy moved his hand down to Gabriella's top and quickly moved his hand under it. And he began rubbing it in circular motion.

Gabriella smiled at the action troy was doing. Not thinking anything of it.

"Troy?"

"Hmm?" he slowly and gently moved his other hand up the back of her top and placed it on the back of her bra.

He was thinking. Should he take it off or not? Or should he do something else?

"What are you doing?" she quickly said

He smirked taking his hand from her back and placed it on her cheek "Nothing babe." he said kissing her lips lightly

"Oh. Okay." she smiled and read the next question

He moved the other hand up towards her breasts, he hesitated at first, maybe this wasn't fair. Maybe he should stop and try again tomorrow.

But he did it anyway. He slipped on of his fingers under her bra.

Gabriella stopped writing and looked down to see what Troy was doing. Was she dreaming? Of course she was. Troy wouldn't do this. He knows she'd get mad at him. And wouldn't risk it right?

So she shook it off and began writing again

Troy smirked and began caressing her breast

But this wasn't working

He removed his hand from her breast and placed his hand on her bare knee.

Gabriella sighed leaning back on the couch yawning

Troy slowly ran his hand up he bare thigh, moving it closer to her crotch each time

Gabriella's breaths became uneasy. And she could feel herself starting to go wet. Okay so he was only touching her leg. But fuck those touchs were so amazing.

Troy used his thumb to stroke the inside of her thighs,

He couldn't help but think how soft her skin was. So delicate and beautiful.

So touchable and kissable. And most of all perfect.

Troy crept closer to her crotch each time. And he was amazed Gabriella didn't try to stop him once

Troy slipped one of his fingers under her panties and felt how wet she actually was.

He was amazed at a few strokes on the leg made her that horny.

He began running his strong fingers up and down her flesh

Gabriella bit her bottom lip holding back the loud moan she really wanted out

Troy did this for another minute or so. Then entered one of his fingers into her. He started moving it around slowly. Hitting her spot every time

Gabriella tightened her eyes shut and gripped onto her pen. She spread her legs out wider to feel troy more.

Why? She didn't know. She could of stopped this. But maybe If she did. He'd get board with the teasing. And start complaining. So she let him do his wonders.

Troy then entered a second finger making sure Gabriella felt it. He moved his fingers round faster. Thrusting into her. He then rubbed her clit violently.

"Uh.." Gabriella let out.

She couldn't help it Troy was making her feel so dame good. She bit harder onto the pen lid

Troy continued to rub it harder and faster each time

He used her other fingers and moved them about in fast motion

Troy felt Gabriella's walls tighten

And Gabriella felt her orgasm run through her

Troy trusted one more time into her before she came

Gabriella let out another moan and tried hard to get her breath back "T…" she tried specking

Troy smiled and removed both his fingers "Love you too Ella." he grinned standing up and leaving

Gabriella's mouth dropped. Wait did he just finger fuck her then leave? How could he. I mean that was her job. Oh no he didn't. she was not the one who was meant to get teased it was him. How fucking dare he. She thought.

Sharpay quickly ran downstairs "So?"

Gabriella stood up and groaned "Pay back Sharpay. Arghh I hate him so much"

"What happened?" she grinned

"He fingered me Shar then left."

Sharpay giggled "Aw hun I mean you didn't strip naked in front of him, and then you left."

"Oh so what. Im a girl he's a boy. I mean he could of done what I did. But no he hand to finger me." Gabriella bit her bottom lip

"so you didn't enjoy it then?" Sharpay tried not to laugh

"Of course I did. It was fucking amazing. But still." Gabriella sighed "Im going to bed" she quickly ran upstairs

* * *

"Troy?" Chad shouted from the kitchen

"Yeah?" Troy made his way into the kitchen and saw his dad standing there "Hey dad. What you doing here?"

"Are you sleeping with one of the students?"

**5 more reviews till next one guys..**

**thank you XD**


	9. The Picture

Troy's eyes suddenly flashed over to Chad then back at his dad. Okay yes he was. But how did his dad find out. Maybe if he lied about it things would just go away

Troy faked a laugh "Dad what the hell are you talking about?"

"Troy I found this on my desk.." Jack handed Troy a picture of him and Gabriella kissing

"Well that's obviously photo shopped dad. That doesn't even look like me."

"Troy don't lie to me." Jack sighed getting angry

"Dad im not lying to you. I am not sleeping with a student. Im not like that. Yes ive found someone but its not her. Okay? Cant you just believe me."

Jack looked down then back up at Troy "Son I believe you. Im sorry."

"Its fine dad.."

"See you later Chad. Bye Troy.." Jack sighed and left

"Troy what the fuck are you doing lying to him."

"Im not lying to him Chad."

Chad followed Troy into his room and sat down on the bed "Troy I hear you every night on the phone with Gabriella. Your background on your phone is Gabriella. You spend your lunch time with Gabriella. Everything is about Gabriella. And don't tell me your just friends. Cause friends not have sex talk over the phone."

Troy looked at Chad then down at the picture of him and Gabriella "Oh so what Chad. I love her."

"Troy she's 16."

"Since when did that make a difference to you chad?"

"Since you lied about it to your dad. And since you're her teacher. You can get sent to prison because of this Troy. Do you realise that?"

"I know Chad but I love her and she loves me."

Chad sighed and stood up "Okay if you haven't slept with her yet then maybe if you break up with her everything will be okay."

"I cant do that Chad."

"What break up with her? Troy do you want to go to prison."

"Whats the point we have slept together twice.!"

"Oh for fuck sack Troy. You know what if you get caught don't come crying to me when your in prison cause I warned you." Chad then left

* * *

"Gabriella can we maybe talk for a minute?" Troy sighed dragging her into his office

"what the fuck do you think you were playing at last night Bolton, fingering me then leaving. Do you think that's funny? Well I don't. im pissed off..""Gabriella shut up. Listen to me. My dad found a picture of us kissing last night and is getting suspicious."

Gabriella's eyes widened "Your kidding?"

Troy shook his head "I wish. Look we need to play it at low key right now. We cant have lunch together and I cant always come with you after gym. But apart from that were fine okay?"

Gabriella nodded "How did he get it?"

"What the picture?"

"Yeah."

"I have no idea babe. Look im sorry about last night. But your right we shouldn't have sex right now. Not until my dad stops the whole suspicion thing okay?"

"Yeah. Okay then. Well I gotta go ive got English. Ill see you after school." Gabriella quickly pecked Troy's lips and left

"Love you.." he sighed and sat behind his desk

"Troy?"

Troy looked up and saw Sharpay standing at the door "Hey Shar whets up?"

Sharpay closed the door and sat down on the desk "Troy I found this in Gabriella's bag.." hands Troy a box

"What is it?"

"Look at it." Troy looked down at the box . It read _'Home Pregnancy Test' _Troy looked up at Sharpay in complete shock "Sh..she's pregnant?"

"I don't know. She hasn't took it yet Troy. I thought you's used protection."

"No I thought she was on the pill."

"She is."

"Well then why is she taking this?"

"its only 97% affective Troy."

"Oh.." Troy took at deep breath and rubbed his head "Oh shit Shar this is all I need."

"How what else has happened babe?"

"My dad found a picture of me and Gabriella kissing on his desk.."

"Oh…" Sharpay looked down then back up again "How did it get there?"

Troy shrugged "I have no idea Shar. But this is so fucked up."

"Look Troy you don't even know if she is pregnant in the first place. And anyway it might not be hers."

"True. But if it is?"

Sharpay bit her bottom lip and tapped her manicured nails against the table "YOu gonna leave her?"

Troy instantly looked down "Of course not Shar."

"You better not Troy."

"I wouldn't do that. I love her. But I mean she's too young to be a mom."

"I know. I know Troy and your still too young to be a dad. But say she is. What is your dad going to say?"

"Or do. He'd kill me Sharpay."

"So will I if she is.." She joked

"why were you in Gabriella's bag anyway?"

Sharpay smirked "Does it matter?"

Troy rolled his eyes "No. shouldn't you be in class anyway babe?"

Sharpay nodded "Yes health but this is health to me. I mean pregnancy."

Troy sighed "Yeah. Look put this back in Gabriella's bag then get to class. You don't want her getting suspicious too do you?"

"No." Sharpay picked up the test and put it back in her bag "Bye Troy." she waved and left

"Bye." Troy sighed

**Okay I know its short guys im sorry.**

**Okay so do you think Gabriella should be pregnant or not?**

**5 reviews on this till the next one**

**Thank you x**


	10. False Alarm

Troy had been sitting in his office all day. He didn't have any classes today. All he did was sit there and think. Think about Gabriella. And possibly his unborn child. Okay so if she was pregnant he'd obviously stay with her. He wasn't like that. He wouldn't leave her. It wasn't right. He loved her. And it was partly his fault to if she 'was' pregnant.

Gabriella had text him about 5 minutes earlier saying

_Im on my way 2 ur office babe_

_See you soon_

_Love Ella x _

Troy sighed, he didn't know whether or not he should mention the pregnancy. If he did she'd think it was him that went through her bag. But yet again he didn't want her to know Sharpay had either.

Gabriella opened the office door and closed it locking it afterwards "Hey Troy," she smiled putting her bag down and sitting on the chair in front of his desk

"Hey."

"You okay?" Gabriella asked lighting one of Troy's cigarettes

Troy's eyes widened seeing Gabriella smoking. If she was pregnant that wasn't good for the baby "Gabby don't."

"What?" she said after taking a puff of the cigarette

"Stop." he grabbed the cigarette from her hand and put it out

"What. You know I smoke troy. Its not biggy." she laughed

"Sorry." he looked down "How was your day?"

She raised one of her eyebrows and sighed "Ermm good I guess. You?"

"Boring."

She laughed "Aw babe. Well I was wondering you wanna come round tonight. For dinner with me and Sharpay?"

"Eh yeah sure." he looked up and smiled

"Good." she smiled

"You ready to go home?" he asked

"No Troy I cant.."

"Why not?"

Gabriella sighed "My mom's looking for me."

"Your mom?" he raised his eyebrows

"Yeah and her boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?"

Gabriella nodded "Yeah. And Sharpay kinda let it slip that I lost my virginity."

Troy smirked "Really?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes "Yeah so this morning my mom gave me a pregnancy test just incase. Which is stupid cause like im on the pill."

Troy sighed in relief, all the worrying for nothing. It wasn't even Gabriella who thought she was pregnant. Her mom was just being prepared. "Aw so your embarrassed to go back?"

Gabriella nodded "Yeah. I mean she keeps asking me about it and stuff.." Gabriella blushed

"You told her it was good right?" he joked curiously

"Of course." she also joked

"Well you can come back to mine."

"What about your dad?"

"He wont be here till tomorrow so its okay."

Gabriella smiled "Okay then. Thanks."

"No problem babe."

* * *

That night Gabriella was watching TV in Troy's arms, they had been lying on the couch for most of the day, Gabriella wasn't feeling well and Troy was getting worried. He didn't want her to go home so he said to her that she could stay here.

Gabriella had been sick a few times and wouldn't eat or drink anything.

"How you feeling?" Troy asked stroking back Gabriella's hair

"Really bad," she sighed

"You want to go to the hospital?"

"No im fine.." she closed her eyes "Im just really tried."

"Come on ill take you to bed." Troy picked Gabriella up and placed her on his bed

Gabriella was already sleeping, Troy sat next to her and rubbed her back

He had no idea what was wrong with her. She must have had a 24 hour bug or something. But whatever it was he would not leave her alone.

* * *

A few days past and Gabriella had got worse. She was throwing up constantly and wouldn't touch food or drink. She didn't want anyone to see her. The only person she allowed in her room was Sharpay. Troy desperately wanted to see her but she didn't want him to see her like this.

Gabriella stood up and opened her bedroom door. She began feeling dizzy and sick.

Sharpay was on her way up to Gabriella's room "B you should tak…" suddenly Sharpay dropped the glass of water and the pills when she saw Gabriella lying on the floor "GABRIELLA." she ran over to her and started shaking her

"Gabriella honey wake up." Sharpay held her in her arms and felt for a pulse

Sharpay got her phone out and dialled Troy's number

* * *

"Chad im not going to a strip club. I have a girlfriend." Troy laughed shaking his head

"Troy she's not here is she? She'll never know. Come on it will be fun."

Troy sighed and stood up "Fine…" he laughed

"Thank you. Oh man ur phones ringing."

"It will be my dad. don't worry about it lets go."

* * *

"Troy pick up you jackass." she screamed

"Sharpay whats w…" Ryan's eyes widened "Oh my god. Come on we'll take her to the hospital." Ryan took Gabriella from Sharpay's arms "get her some clothes Shar."

Troy then went downstairs and took Gabriella to the car

"Oh god." Sharpay sighed packing some of Gabriella's things,

* * *

"Man don't tell me this isn't fun?"

"Of course it is." Troy rolled his eyes "We might get layed." he joked

"Oh don't worry we will."

* * *

Sharpay and Ryan had been in the waiting room for over and hour. Waiting on news of Gabriella. Sharpay wouldn't stop crying.

"Shar she'll be fine."

"No she wont, she's been ill for 4 days now. There's something seriously wrong with her Ry."

"Like what?"

Sharpay shrugged "Im gonna try Troy again." she sighed and dialled his number

* * *

Pushes the blonde up against the wall and begins kissing her neck roughly

"Oh..Troy..mm.." She moved her hands down to his trousers and tugged them off

Troy chuckled and pulled off her top, he began kissing between her breasts

* * *

"No answer.." Sharpay sighed closing her phone

"Sharpay Ryan?" the nurse said

"Yeah.."

"Im afraid its bad news."

**Okay 5 more reviews till the next one thank you**

**thank you so much for all the other reviews x**


	11. He did it again

Suddenly Gabriella ran out of her room crying and holding onto her stomach tight

Sharpay instantly stood up "Gabriella?" she asked sounding concerned and scared

"Where is he?"

"Who?" Ryan asked, he knew who she was talking about but didn't want to say

"TROY!" she cried "I need him." Gabriella ran out

"GARIELLA" the nurse and Sharpay shouted running after her

Gabriella ran out the hospital and ran to her car, unlocking in and getting in. she quickly drove off.

Sharpay told the nurse she'd follow and get her back.

20 minutes later Gabriella arrived at Troy's apartment

She quickly got out the car and ran up to his door. She used her key he gave her to get in. tears still falling from her eyes "Troy?" she shouted looking around the apartment

Gabriella then heard voices coming from his bedroom, she assumed it was him and Chad. Or the TV.

She then went over to the door and opened it.

Gabriella's eyes widened when she saw Troy lying under a naked blonde

Troy looked up also with wide eyes

Gabriella turned round slamming the door shut

"Oh my god." she cried placing her hand over her mouth

Gabriella sat the key down and left the apartment to then find Sharpay standing outside "Ella?"

"H..he's cheating on me." she cried, falling into Sharpays arms

Sharpays eyes wandered to the open door where a blonde appeared and walked past them, then troy appeared at the door "Honey go to the car."

Gabriella pulled back and saw Troy, she walked towards him and slapped him "I HATE YOU" she screamed and ran outside

"Shar. I can ex.." he then got cut off

"EXSPLAIN? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU PLAYING AT TROY. WHY? I MEAN OKAY THE FIRST TIME WAS A MISTAKE BUT AGAIN, WHY TROY? WHY? YOU FUCKING BASTARD! WHY?"

Troy looked down "Im sorry."

"SORRY? IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY?"

What Sharpay didn't realise was that Chad were standing right behind her

"Sharpay it never meant it to happen."

"I THOUGHT YOU LOVED HER?"

"I do."

"then why?" Sharpay shook her head in disbelief and also ran outside

* * *

After that Gabriella and Sharpay went back to the hospital. Days later she was realised and allowed home. When she got home she went straight to her room and cried until she feel asleep. that's all she ever did. It broke Sharpays heart seeing her like this. She needed to do something but didn't know what.

Gabriella still hadn't told her why she was in the hospital. But she knew that she wasn't up to it just yet. that's how bad it was.

The morning Gabriella was due to go back to school was terrible. She was crying so hard that she threw up. Sharpay was in shock. How could Troy let this happen? Why did he do it? There must have been a reason? Or maybe he was like all the other guys. Just wanting sex. And he got it.

Gabriella and Sharpay were sitting on the wall outside the school, Gabriella trying her best not to cry. And Sharpay holding her close stroking back her hair. Ryan walked over to them and leaned against the wall looking up at Gabriella

"You don't have to do this you know Gabriella." he smiled sympathetically

She nodded and mumbled against Sharpay "I know. But I want to. Its better now that never."

"We can tell Jack Gabs."

She instantly pulled away in shock "What?"

"Tell him. I mean he knew something was going on with one of the students. And known Jack he'd suspend Troy."

Gabriella shook her head "No, he's not worth it."

"But you are." Sharpay sighed

The bell suddenly rang. All the students then entered the school. Leaving Gabriella, Sharpay and Ryan on there own

"Gabriella you don't have to do this. If its too early honey."

"No. ill be fine." Gabriella sighed and jumped down onto the ground, with Sharpay following

"Only if your sure."

"I am." Gabriella sighed taking a deep breath

"Okay then." the 3 of them walked into the school.

Sharpay and Gabriella headed for the gym which Ryan headed to the drama club

Gabriella and Sharpay quickly got changed and sat down on in the changing rooms "Gabriella are you gonna tell me what's up?"

Gabriella sighed "Shar I cant."

"Why? How bad is it?"

"Really bad Shar."

Sharpay sighed and looked down "Gabby please. You need to tell me. You cant keep something like that to yourself."

"I need to tell Troy first."

Sharpay instantly looked up in shock "TROY?"

Gabriella nodded and stood up "You coming?"

Sharpay nodded and stood up "But why?"

"Why? Telling him?"

Sharpay nodded "Yeah."

"I doesn't matter." Gabriella sighed

Sharpay wrapped her arm around Gabriella and they both slowly walked into the gym

Troy was standing at the opposite side of the gym with some of the other teachers talking. But as soon as Sharpay and Gabriella entered his eyes wandered over to them.

Gabriella looked broken. Devastated. Hurt. And vulnerable. And it was his fault.

He quickly finished talking to the teachers and came over to where the students were standing

For the rest of the period the class did running, all that time troy had his eye on Gabriella he couldn't stop looking at her. He felt ashamed and sick for cheating on her and twice

Soon enough the class ended and all the students left apart from Gabriella who troy had kept behind

Gabriella sat up on one of the benches while troy walked in front of them

"Ga…" he turned round quickly but got interrupted

"No Troy why? Why did you do this to me. I thought you loved me?"

"I do love you Gabriella."

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME TROY. WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU SLEEP WITH HER IF YOU LOVED ME ?"

"It didn't mean anything Gabriella, it was a mistake."

"A MISTAKE? DON'T YOU MEAN OUR RELATIONSHIP IS A MISTAKE? HOW COULD YOU BE SO SELFISH TROY. I TRUSTED YOU, I LET YOU TAKE MY VIRGINITY AND I LET YOU HAVE MY HEART AND YOUR FUCKING REPAY ME WITH THIS? SLEEPING WITH SOMEONE ELSE."

"Gabriella I know god damit I know. I was wrong and selfish and I shouldn't of but I did and I cant change that, im sorry."

"SORRY DOESN'T MAKE IT GO AWAY TROY. IT STILL HURTS!" Gabriella stood up and walked down next to him "

Troy placed his hand on her wet cheek "Please im so sorry."

"I believed you the first time troy. But not again we're over." Gabriella sighed walking away

Troy turned round and grabbed her wrist "Gabriella wait."

"WHAT?"

"tell me what's wrong with you."

"What do you mean?" she turned round

"Why were you in hospital?"

Gabriella looked down "you really want to know?" she cried

"Yeah I do."

Suddenly the gym doors opened and jack walked in "Troy what's going on?"

**Okay someone left this nasty review about my grammar and im sorry if it sucks.**

**thank you so much for the reviews on the last one **

**5 more till the next **

**thank you x**


	12. The Truth

**(N/A okay its actully been 3 weeks since Gabriella and troy got together so im making it longer so its been a month and 3 weeks lol why? you'll see why soon)**

Both Troy and Gabriella froze as they heard Jack shouting across the gym

Troy had his hand wrapped round Gabriella's wrist also there hands were in mid air, Troy and Gabriella were inches apart and if there hand wasn't in mid air you could swear it looked like they were about to kiss

"Im sorry." Gabriella mumbled under her breath

She pushed Troy away and ran past jack and into the locker room where Sharpay was still getting dressed

"Ella what's wrong?" Sharpay asked as Gabriella ran in leaning against the wall out of breath

"His dad heard us Pay he fucking heard us. God damit what the fuck have I done?!"

"Gabriella, calm down.." Sharpay patted the spot on the bench next to her for Gabriella to sit down on

Gabriella walked over to Sharpay and sat down on the spot, leaning her elbows on her knees and cupping her hands in her palms "Shit Shar shit!"

"Gabriella what happened?" Sharpay asked sounding confused, she placed her hand on Gabriella's back and rubbed it

"Me and Troy were fighting about his sleeping with that girl and then Jack walked in and.." Gabriella paused looking up and round at Sharpay "I think he heard us."

Gabriella's eyes widened "What exactly did you to say to each other?"

"_I do love you Gabriella."_

"_DON'T FUCK WITH ME TROY. WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU SLEEP WITH _

_HER IF YOU LOVED ME ?"_

"_It didn't mean anything Gabriella, it was a mistake."_

"_A MISTAKE? DON'T YOU MEAN OUR RELATIONSHIP IS A MISTAKE? HOW COULD YOU BE SO SELFISH TROY. I TRUSTED YOU, I LET YOU TAKE MY VIRGINITY AND I LET YOU HAVE MY HEART AND YOUR FUCKING REPAY ME WITH THIS? SLEEPING WITH SOMEONE ELSE."_

"_Gabriella I know god damit I know. I was wrong and selfish and I shouldn't of but I did and I cant change that, im sorry."_

"_SORRY DOESN'T MAKE IT GO AWAY TROY. IT STILL HURTS!" Gabriella stood up and walked down next to him "_

_Troy placed his hand on her wet cheek "Please im so sorry."_

"woah that's heavy Gabriella." Sharpay sighed in shock

"No you don't say." Gabriella laughed without any humour

"Wait ive got an idea."

Gabriella sighed and leaned her head against the wall

She hated it when Sharpay had ideas they always ended up back firing or they'd just be totally stupid, which most of them were "What?" Gabriella groaned

"Ill go listen to what troy and Jack are saying and you stay here then ill come back and tell you."

Gabriella raised her eyebrows "Is that it?"

"Hey im no genius but it will work, and anyway if it was Ryan you asked the police and Santa would be involved!"

"Santa?"

"Don't ask." she laughed "Ill be back in a minute." Sharpay left the changing room and sneaked up to the gym doors and began listening to what troy and jack were saying

"what the fuck dad, im not sleeping with her."

"Troy I swear if you don't start telling me the truth your job wont be the only thing your losing."

"WHAT? Dad what the fuck she was just angry at one of the boys in the class and I held her back to talk about it and then she kinda slapped me.."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did she slap you?" Jack rolled his eyes

"She's a chic they do that sort of stuff when there angry."

Jack laughed alittle "Troy I really hope your not lying to me about this."

"Dad im not."

"Good right come on you've got paper work to do."

"no I don't." troy answered sounding confused at what his father just said

"you do now you have mine."

Troy groaned

Sharpay quickly went back to the changing room "Don't worry babe he doesn't know."

"Really?" Gabriella smiled

Sharpay nodded "Yep troy said you slapped him."

"Oh fuck I'll do more than that to that jackass.!"

"Gabriella listen to me look whatever's wrong with you I think you should tell troy now.!"

"What why? Its not that bad pay." Gabriella lied

"Gabriella I hear you every night crying yourself to sleep, and I know its not because troy cheated on you and earlier you said to me it was bad, honey tell me please."

Gabriella looked down "You'll judge me Shar."

"No I wont Gabriella you are my best friend in the whole world and you mean everything to me, I'd never judge you no matter what it was." Sharpay smiled bending down and placing her hands on Gabriella's knees "Come on sweetie."

Tears filled Gabriella's chocolate brown eyes, soon they came flowing out down her ice cold cheeks, Gabriella sighed and placed her hands on her stomach and looked down, Sharpay followed Gabriella's hands to her stomach, Gabriella rubbed it gently and gulped

Sharpay froze on the spot seeing Gabriella massaged her flat stomach gently was she pregnant? "..r pr..egnant?" she stuttered

Gabriella quickly nodded wiping her tears "Im sorry."

"Aw honey come here." Sharpay wrapped her arms around Gabriella tightly and held her close to her chest

"what am I going to do Sharpay? Im not ready to be a mom."

Sharpay looked up "What do you want to do Ella?" she asked using her finger to wipe away her tears

Gabriella shrugged "I don't know Shar I mean im only a few weeks so im just gonna think thing over for a few weeks then decided what to do."

Sharpay nodded "You going to tell Troy?"

Gabriella didn't answer she just stood up and picked up her bag

"Gabriella?" Sharpay asked again following her

"What?" she snapped

"Are you going to tell Troy?"

**Okay guys I know some of you didn't want her to get pregnant but I didn't no what else could have been wrong with her, but If you guys still don't like the idea of her being pregnant then ive got a few options.**

**She either has an abortion or loses the baby its up to you so please tell me what you think.**

**And if you want her to keep the baby then I promise you there's an awesome story line coming up I know you's are going to love.**

**But its up to you so please tell me what you's think..**

**Thank you guys..**

**Please review. **


	13. Together again

**(N/A im changing to peoples point of view now)**

**(i know its quick but i couldnt let you's wait anylonger lmao)**

Weeks pasted and Gabriella kept having the same argument with Sharpay over and over again about telling Troy about the pregnancy, honestly she wanted to tell him but she was afraid on how he would react and if she eve did forgive him about cheating on her would he want her back if there was a baby on the way.

Gabriella was 1 month and 2 weeks pregnant, She had her first scan in 2 weeks and secretly wanted Troy to be there with her but was glad that Sharpay was coming she was really supportive about the whole pregnancy thing and didn't judge atall even if she did decided to give the baby up

Sharpay knew it was risky to tell Troy as he'd eventfully have to tell Jack and Troy would get dun and put on the sex offenders thing or whatever you call in as she was under 18 when they had sex, but it was Gabriella's 17th birthday in a week, but that didn't changed much she was still underage and pregnant

"Shar?" I asked propping myself up on the L shaped counter in the kitchen bringing my legs up to my chest and leaning my chin in the top of them

She swiftly turned round and smiled "Yeah?"

"Do you think Troy still loves me?" I asked hoping she'd say yes instantly, okay so I did hate his guts for cheating on me twice but a part of me still loved him no matter how much he hurt me, it was in the past and everyone desererved a second chance, but really he had his and I wasn't ready to give him another one, but since I wasn't ready he could of moved on and forgot about me already, but I just hopped he hadn't

Sharpay looked down at her bare feet and wriggled her toes nervously and looked back up "I don't know but if I were you.." she paused "Just talk to him babe. You cant ignore him forever." she sighed and walked out the kitchen and upstairs

I sighed jumping down from the counter, I picked up my jacket and car keys "Shar im going out!" I shouted upstairs

"Where you going?" she asked running downstairs holding her hair back with her hands

"To tell Troy." I shrugged okay I wasn't exactly going to tell him but I was going to tell him I forgave him about cheating on men, cause I really needed him back even if we were just friends

Her eyes widened in shock "Seriously?"

I nodded "He has a right to be a dad." I sighed "Cya." I waved and ran out to my car

I drove for awhile before I decided to call troy to tell him to meet me here, I really needed to think about what I was going to say to him, maybe I should let him explain first about what happened and then we could go from there.

I pulled over and brought out my phone, I dialled Troy's number and nervously put the phone to my ear, my hands were shaking badly

"Hello?" Troy answered

I gulped and took a deep breath "Troy its me Gabriella."

There was a lot of surprise and shock in his voice when he replied "Wh..at? Oh hey Gabriella."

"Look Troy we really need to talk so can I come over?"

"Yeah of course. Ill see you then."

"Okay bye." I quickly answered and hung up

I leaned against the back of my seat and sighed deeply

How could I face him after our fight, I wasn't ready but apart of me told me that I had to for the baby and a part of me told me not to because he's a selfish jackass.

I sighed once again and started the car up again and drove off to Troy's apartment

I arrived 20 minutes later, I sat for awhile not knowing if I should go in or not, but I couldn't back out now he would be waiting.

I climbed out my car locking it and I ran up to his apartment

I knocked on the door a few times and stood there fiddling with my keys

Troy opened the door

He looked different

His hair was still its normal way but his face was dead it looked as if he'd been crying his baby blue eyes didn't have that sparkle anymore, maybe he was sorry for sleeping with that girl but I wasn't sure he could just be putting it

"Come in." he said

He let me in and closed the door behind him "How are you?" he asked

"Bad." I sighed, I looked down at the floor again

"sit down." he said

He both sat down next to each other on the sofa

"Gabriella im.." I suddenly interrupted him before he could finished

"I love you." I quickly said looking deep into his eyes "I love you." I repeated

His eyes showed me how surprised he was "But Gabriella I cheated on you twice."

"I know, I know Troy I know and I shouldn't forgive you because you had your second chance but I cant not love you, I love you so much you couldn't even imagine Im not ready to lose you just yet, I just wanted you to know, and yes I think you're a selfish dick Troy but I still love you." tears rolled down my cheeks at this point

I was specking the truth I did still truly love him, people make mistakes not just one but alot and troy will learn from his I know he will

"You want me back?" he asked still alittle confused

I nodded "Yeah I want you back I need you back, your all I want Troy."

He smiled wrapping his arms around me "God Gabriella I am so so sorry I hurt you im so horrible and so selfish but I promise you I will never hurt you ever ever again and this time im telling the truth I promise." he sighed kissing the top of my head

I just nodded the crying was stopping me specking or actually I didn't want to speck I had forgiven troy and that's all that mattered people make mistakes I no I have im pregnant for crying out loud, I was crying of happiness and other reason too I was happy because I was back in his arms and hopefully for good "I love you Troy."

"I love you to Ella." he sighed holding me tighter and closer to his chest "God I love you."

"Troy please don't hurt me again." I begged

My heart had been broken to many times and I knew I wouldn't be able to take it if that happened again no way

He cupped my face in his hands and looked me straight in the eyes "I wont I promise you."

"Prove it."

"How?"

"If I tell you this you cant leave."

Troy frowned "Is it bad?"

I nodded "If you love me and want me to fully trust you again then you have to stay with me when I tell you this Troy or there's no way ill ever forgive you."

Troy gulped and nodded "I promise." he said taking a deep breath

"Okay then."

This was it I was going to tell troy he was going to be a dad, he'd either take it bad or good either way I'd still lose him. But he really needed to know and it wasn't fair keeping it from him

"Well im…" I suddenly got interrupted when Chad came running through the door out of breath "DUDE GABRIELLA'S CAR.." he suddenly stopped "She's here."

"Yes Chad." Troy rolled his eyes

"Are you two back together?" he asked raising his eyebrows

Troy looked at me waiting for an answer, I looked at him then back at Chad "Yeah we're back together." I smiled taking his hand

"Finally cause he's been moping about all day and the sex im not having is driving me crazy." Chad moaned

"Sex?" I looked at them both "together?" I asked confused

Troy chuckled "I wont let him bring girls home."

"Oh..aw sweet. Well Chad your still not aloud." I smiled

"What? Montez shut up."

"Nope." I giggled

"But your aloud her here."

"She's my girlfriend and she doesn't walk about naked like your chic's"

"I could." I joked

"Seriously?" Troy looked at me with a slight smirk

"No." I giggled

"If they don't walk around naked can I bring them home?" he asked hopeful

"What do you say Gabriella?" Troy looked at me

"Okay then." I gave in "and anyway Chad I think you might like my best friend."

"Oh.." he grinned biting his lower lip

"Ill tell her about you." I smiled standing up and pulling troy with me

"Thanks." he laughed

"Bye Chad!" troy and I both said at the same time and left

"So where we going wildcat?" I teased

"You found it?"

I nodded "I didn't even know."

"No one does."

"Troy you were a wildcat that's something you should be proud of."

"Yeah but im not proud of my reputation."

"What's not to be proud of?"

"I slept with teachers Gabriella."

"Yeah and so do I." I rolled my eyes "Look its in the past get over it, your different now I think." I smiled

* * *

"I cant believe you to are back together Gabriella I mean he cheated on you twice." Sharpay groaned painting her fingernails

"I know Shar but I love him and I want him to be apart of this babies life."

"So he cheated on you." Sharpay reaped

"Sharpay please I thought you'd understand." I pledged

"I do…" she sighed "but If he hurts you I swear to god he'll be dead when I get my hands on him."

I giggled "Thank you Sharpay."

"No bother babe oh and I forgot to say Shelby is coming to stay."

**Aw so there back together I couldn't break them up for much longer. But troy is still going to be a jackass In this story until I decided he can be really sweet. Lmao anyway who's Shelby? And will Gabriella ever tell him about the baby. What do you think? **

**Thank you so much for all the reviews on the last chapter I really appreciate it **

**Thank you so much guys.**

**Reviews + **


	14. Shelby Montez

Gabriella's smiled faded and her jaw clenched "as in Shelby my big sister?"

Sharpay grinned and nodded "Isn't that great?"

"No.." I sighed

No it wasn't Shelby my older sister by 2 years was so bloody annoying, yes she was absolutely gorgeous she had long black straight hair and greyish blue eyes completely different from me as we have different dads yes that's my mom for you total slut well who am I to talk? Anyway she was also very protective of me and hated the fact that I was dating Jason well any boy for that matter, so I don't think I was going to tell her about Troy just yet

"Oh she hates you being with boys doesn't she?" Sharpay smirked

"Yes why cant Shelby be like Madison I mean she doesn't care if you brought a boy home…" I sighed placing my hands on my slightly swollen stomach

"Well attest yours cares hun and that's a good thing Madison is just I donno a terrible big sister really.." she laughed "look you and Shelby are super close if your not going to tell troy your pregnant tell Shelby remember she was I the same position as you last year."

"Now your wrong with that Shar I mean Shelby wasn't pregnant with her teachers child she was pregnant with her boyfriend of 4 years baby then she miscarried definitely not the same."

"You know what I mean Gabriella just tell one of them please.."

* * *

The following afternoon Gabriella had detention with Troy **(N/A not unusual)** for talking in gym class, troy didn't mind but he just wanted time alone with her

I sat up on the chair with my knees to my chest and buried my face in my knees "Troy im board." I groaned looking up at him

He looked up from his magazine and smirked "Gabby that's what you get for talking."

"Sharpay didn't get detention and she was the one who was talking to me." I replied with my mouth open

"Well im not having sex with Sharpay am I?" he raised an eyebrow

"Well if you don't let me go you wont be with me either.." I groaned standing up

Troy chuckled "Come here baby."

I sighed and went closer to him "What?"

He pulled me on his lap and wrapped his arms around me, troy rested his head on my shoulder and mumbled against my neck "What's wrong with you Ella?" he looked up at me

"Nothing Troy." I lied looking away from him

"Gabriella you were going to tell me something before Chad walked in, what was it?"

"It doesn't matter Troy it was nothing I promise I know you love me and I know your telling the truth and that's all that matters okay?" I smiled turning back round and cupped his face in my hands

He nodded and pecked my lips lightly "Love you."

"Love you to.." I smiled

I seriously didn't want to keep the pregnancy from troy much longer but I felt I had too. I mean im under age and Troy could go to prison, and I didn't want that to happen for both of us

* * *

For the rest of the afternoon I hadn't seen Troy he was in a meeting with the other gym teachers about a trip, but after school he met me in the car park and drove me home, we spent about an hour in my room before Sharpay came home

Troy left and Gabriella and Sharpay began getting things ready for Shelby coming

Gabriella picked up the photos of her and troy and hid them in a box under the bed "You really think she wont notice?" Gabriella spoke as she lay down on the bed

Sharpay shrugged "Well I mean probably not unless you and troy have one of your sex crazed nights like last night.." she giggled raising her eyebrows "Yes I heard."

Gabriella blushed "Shut up Shar.." she replied embarrassed

"Sorry.." she smiled and lay down next to Gabriella "How you feeling?"

Gabriella turned round and leaned on her elbow "Scared and worried."

Sharpay sighed and sat up crossing her legs her blonde hair swept over her eyes, she quickly moved it and bit her lower lip "Okay listen to me I know your scared but Troy has a right to know Gabriella even if you are scared so will he be."

Gabriella shook her head and stood up and walked round the room "No Shar you don't understand..im pregnant by a 21 year old who is my PE teacher he wont want anything to do with it." she stopped placing her hands on her hips

Sharpay sat up onto her knees and placed her hands on them "Gabriella troy isn't like that."

"Did you not see how he reacted with the fake baby thing?"

"it was only because Mercedes told him that she was pregnant it will be different with you Gabriella he loves you."

Gabriella shook her head and looked down "No it wont be Shar I cant tell him.."

"Well what are you going to do then? You cant have an abortion."

"Why not?" Gabriella instantly looked up

Sharpay jumped off the bed and walked over to Gabriella placing her hands firmly on the top of her bare shoulders "Because Gabriella its wrong, you cant kill a baby."

Gabriella took a deep breath "He wont leave will her?"

Sharpay shook her head "No. he might be a self centred jerk at times but he loves you babe. You can tell." she smiled "Tell him the truth…"

"Hey guys.." Shelby smiled waving

They both turned round in shock "Do you think she heard that?" Gabriella whispered

Sharpay quickly shook her head and whispered back "No.."

"Good.." Gabriella smiled "Shelby.." Gabriella said excitingly and hugged her

"Hey honey ohmygod its been so long.." Shelby squealed

"Yeah.." Gabriella laughed pulling back

"Sharpay!" Shelby smiled again opening up her arms

Sharpay walked over and hugged her "Nice to see you Shelby.."

"You to honey.." they both pulled back "So what's been going on with you to?"

Both Sharpay and Gabriella quickly looked at each other "Ehh…she broke up with Jason.." Sharpay smiled running out the room

Gabriella knew she was doing this on purpose as it was always funny when Shelby got all worried and stuff, but yet again so did Gabriella when it was Sharpay she was worrying about

"Ohmygod honey are you serious?" she walked towards Gabriella

Gabriella rolled her eyes and nodded "Yes Shelby.."

"Why?" she asked hiding her smiled

She tried acting like she cared I mean she did but she hated me being with anyone

"Because I didn't like him okay?" Gabriella snapped

"Okay Okay honey…" she sighed "You found someone else then?" she asked

Gabriella looked down "Ehh yeah.."

Shelby sighed "Who?"

"You don't know him…"

"Gabriella who is he?" she begged

"Fine..look he's coming over tonight you can meet him then.."

Shelby smiled "Okay then. What's he like..?"

Gabriella raised one of her eyebrows and sighed "Hot.." she giggled and ran downstairs "Sharpay?"

"Hmm?" she looked up from her magazine

"Shelby wants to meet Troy.." Gabriella propped herself down next to Sharpay on the sofa and rested her head on the back of it

"Seriously? What's she gonna say when he's 21?" Sharpay smirked placing one of her hands on Gabriella's lap

Gabriella shrugged "I have no idea..well hopefully she'll think its cool."

"Erm Gabriella were not talking about Madison here were talking about Shelby."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and heard someone knock on the door, she took a deep breath and stood up "Shelby Troy's here." Gabriella shouted upstairs and walked to the door and opened it

Sharpay looked round swiftly with a smile on her face seeing how cute they were together

Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy's neck and leaned up and pecked his lips lightly, pulling back she smiled "That was nice.."

Troy grinned biting his bottom lip "It sure was.."

Gabriella giggled and pulled Troy in closing the door behind her, she then looked up at Troy "Troy I'd like you to meet my sister Shelby.."

Shelby looked at troy up and down and smiled "Hey Troy.." she put out her hand and troy shaked it

"Nice to meet you Shelby.."

"You to." she added

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Sharpay squealed

Everyone turned round and looked at Sharpay raising her eyebrows "What?" Gabriella giggled

"Shelby smiled at Troy and she seems to like him."

"And?" Shelby frowned

"Well you hated Jason. And you love Troy.. I mean why wouldn't you look at him.."

Gabriella glared at Sharpay and mouthed "shut up Pay!"

Sharpay laughed "Sorry get back to the whole family thing." she did quotations with her fingers

Gabriella turned back round and entwined her fingers with Troy's "Shelby we need to tell you something.." Gabriella took a deep breath and looked up at Troy who instantly looked down at her knowing what she was talking about

"YOUR PREGNANT?" both Troy Sharpay and Gabriella's eyes widened

"WHAT?" Troy chocked

"No..im not pregnant.."

Sharpay coughed "Yeah!"

They all looked back round at her

"What?" she asked looking innocent

"Oh good." Shelby sighed "What then?"

"Well…" Gabriella then sighed "Troy isn't my age.."

"Oh…" Shelby bit her lower lip and looked at Troy "How old is he then?"

Gabriella gulped "21."

Shelby's eyes widened even more "21?"

They both nodded

"And he's her PE teacher." Sharpay mumbled

**Ohmygod what will Shelby's reaction be? **

**Okay guys I had to get this out today since I might not be able to upload chapters as much as im going back to school so im putting this up so you's aren't waiting..**

**So do you think Gabriella will ever tell Troy? Or Shelby and will they be happy about the baby? **

**Please review guys.**

**And is anyone else upset Gabriella and Troy got back together?**

**Okay im thinking of doing a trip with the PE class and Troy and Jack there too and it all comes out about the baby what do you think?**

**Blair x **


	15. The Job Offer

Troy let go of Gabriella's hand and placed his arm securely around her holding her close to his side, Shelby stood there for a few seconds not saying anything just staring into space, all 3 of them assumed she was either in shock or getting ready to shout like hell at Gabriella either way she was still mad at Gabriella

"W..hen did this start?" she asked shakily

They both looked at each other, Troy felt a lump in his throat he felt Gabriella cling onto his side tightly, he stroked the top of her shoulder with his hand to sooth her but he knew it wasn't working she was terrified at what Shelby was going to say to her mind you so was he

"about 2 and a half months ago.." Gabriella spoke trying so hard not to let her tears that were forming behind her eyes fall

Shelby took a deep breath "Why Gabriella? I mean he's 21 couldn't you find someone your own age?"

Of course she could but she didn't want to because she had troy and she loved troy nothing was going to change that nothing in this world would make her stop loving troy even if he did cheat 100 more times shed still love him the exact same

"Why? Shelby you know you cant help who you fall in love with." Gabriella protested and rested her head on the side of Troy's chest, he used his other hand to stroke her curls from out her face

"Gabriella please tell me you haven't slept with him…" Shelby looked at Gabriella with hope in her eyes

Well yes she had twice and one time they made a baby a baby she was carrying right now that she desperately wanted out of her not in sense she didn't want it but so she wouldn't have to lie to Troy anymore because it hurt her and she knew it would hurt him too

"We have." she blurted out

Shelby bit her bottom lip and clenched her teeth to stop her from screaming at Gabriella "I have to go." she let out and ran out the house in utter shock

"Ill go talk to her!" Sharpay said standing up and running after Shelby

Troy looked down at Gabriella and held her tighter "She'll come round Gabby I promise."

Gabriella pushed Troy's arms away and began walking around the room practically in tears " Troy you don't know my sister you don't know what lengths she'll go to to break us up she tried framing Jason for theft to break us up.!"

Troy sighed rubbing his forehead slightly "I don't know what to say Gabriella." he admitted

"I didn't expect you to." she sighed sitting down "Troy if Shelby acts like this what about your dad? I mean remember when he found that picture imagine he finds us in bed together or something how will he react?"

Troy shrugged letting out a quick sigh "We'll just have to deal with it Gabriella like we did with everything else."

"Look Troy maybe this isn't working.." Gabriella grabbed his hand and sat him down next to her on the sofa "Your young you want to have fun go and have fun don't let me stop you."

"Gabriella what's gotten into you I don't give to fucks what people think of us okay I love you and that's all that matters. I am having fun your all I need to have fun your all I actually need Gabriella fuck everyone else I want you only you people who judge don't have exciting enough life's that's why they do it so don't listen to them all that matters is that we love each other okay?" he smiled cupping Gabriella's face in his hands

Tears of joy streamed down her cheeks and she quickly beamed a smiled "God I love you Troy." she cried wrapping her arms around his neck "I really do." she mumbled against his neck

He smiled "I love you too Gabriella I love you too!"

* * *

"Why Sharpay? I mean what's with her she's 16 and he's 21 he's too old for her and he could get sent to prison doesn't she know that?"

Sharpay nodded "Yeah she does Shelby but the thing is she loves him you can tell with the way she looks at him its too obvious."

"Aren't you worried about her getting pregnant or something Shar I mean he's a 21 year old man who probably doesn't think about using protection all the time."

Sharpay actually didn't know what to say. As Gabriella was pregnant, Sharpay had always been a terrible liar so it was going to be hard hiding this from Shelby

"No Gabriella is a smart girl and she knows what she doing ive never seen Gabriella so happy in her life..and Troy's made her who she is today okay so they've been together what 3 months? But she grown up so fast and im proud of her." Sharpay smiled

Shelby sighed "I cant Shar I just cant tell her im sorry." Shelby stood up

"Where are you going?"

"back to LA I need to clear my head Sharpay tell her I love her but I cant forgive her for doing this."Sharpay also stood up "No Shelby you cant go not now she needs you."

"What are you talking about Sharpay?" Shelby looked at her confusingly

* * *

"Now you need to tell me what you want for your 17th birthday Ella."

Gabriella groaned once again

She had repeatedly told Troy that she didn't want anything apart from him but he would listen to her and continued to ask her over and over again

"Troy I just want you." she smiled pecking his lips once again

Troy rolled his eyes and laughed "You already have me babe now tell me what else you want.." he begged

"Fine a hot night of sex with you." she joked

"You'll get that anyway.." he smirked

Gabriella grinned raising her eyebrows "Really?"

He nodded "Now tell me?"

Gabriella sighed resting her head on his chest

What Gabriella really wanted was for troy to be okay about her being pregnant but she knew that would never happen not yet anyway

* * *

"I mean she just needs her sister there for her she doesn't have her mom about anymore so of course she'll want her sister."

"That's not what it is Shar please tell me."

"It is Shelby she attest think about that before you leave im begging you for Gabriella." Sharpay shook her head in disbelief and then left and headed back to her house

* * *

That night Troy Chad and Jack were sitting in the kitchen as Jack had big news for Troy

"Dad what is it?" he asked leaning his elbows against the counter getting board of waiting

"Well Troy you've been offered a job."

"Oh." troy spoke raising his eyebrows

"As the Lakers assistant couch." Jack smirked "In LA!"

Troy frowned "What?"

"Ohmygod man can you believe that fuck that's amazing…" Chad exclaimed but then remember Gabriella "I think."

"Isn't it Troy?" jack asked getting worried at his sons reaction

"When?" troy crocked

"tomorrow.."

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews on the last chapter.**

**Do you think Troy should leave and go to LA or not?**

**do you think it's the right time for Gabriella to announce she's pregnant?**

**Should Shelby come between Troyella?**

**When should jack find out?**

**What do you's all think? **

**Reviews please +**

**Blair x**


	16. Wildcats

"Well Troy what do you say?" Jack beamed another smile

Troy stood there for a few seconds with thoughts running through his head thoughts that only included Gabriella, what would she say about this? Yes when they first met she persuaded him to fight for his dream but she didn't know they'd end up falling in love with each other, he didn't realise that either

"Umm dad I need to think about it." Troy murmured rubbing his eyes

Looking down jack knew something was holding troy back from saying yes but didn't know what "Okay but your flight leaves at 11am if your going be at the airport ill meet you there." Jack looked up again and left

Chad placed his hand on the top of Troy's shoulder "What you gonna do man?" he asked

"I need to tell Gabriella. See what she thinks."

"You know what she'll say troy so why bother?"

Troy knew exactly what Gabriella would say she'd tell him he should go for it and follow his dream and that he didn't want infact he wanted her to say she wanted him to stay and throw his carrer away and stay with her that's what he wanted to hear but knowing Gabriella she wouldn't

"because Chad im not going to leave without her knowing, im not going to hurt her again I couldn't do that to her I love her too much." Troy sighed picking up his car keys

"whatever you say man, do you want to go?"

Troy nodded "Of course but I don't want to leave Gabriella."

Troy ran out his apartment and climbed into his car

Her drove around abit then stopped at Gabriella's house

He had been practising on what to say over and over in his head but nothing seemed right he wanted it to sound like he didn't want to go because in his head he did and in his heart he didn't and he wanted his heart to speck for him

Troy climbed out the car and leaned against it for a minute taking deep breaths and going over what he planned on saying to her, he soon decided to go and see her

After a few knocks Sharpay answered smiling as usual

"Hey Shar." he weakly smiled

"Hey you okay babe?" she asked letting him in

Troy shrugged "I've been offered a job."

"Oh…sit.." she sighed and they both sat on the sofa "Isn't that a good thing?"

Troy shook his head "Its in LA Shar."

Sharpays eyes widened and she remember the baby Gabriella needed to tell troy before it was too late and he left "Do you want to go?" she asked

"I don't know my head says yes but my heart is saying no because my hearts with Gabriella." he sighed then bit his bottom lip

Sharpay looked at troy straight in the eye "If Gabriella wasn't here what would you do?"

"I'd go to LA." he admitted

Sharpay didn't know what to say, Troy had a future ahead of him that he couldn't turn down but if he was to it would have to be because Gabriella had told him about the baby but this would be the perfect opportunity for Gabriella to hid the fact she was pregnant to Troy so she'd have to tell him to go

"Where is Gabriella anyway?" he asked

Gabriella was upstairs throwing up 'morning sickness' so Sharpay decided to tell troy that she was throwing up then she might tell him about the baby hopefully

"ermm she's upstairs troy she's been throwing up for hours."

Troy stood up instantly and ran upstairs hearing Gabriella in the bathroom he pushed open the door and saw Gabriella knelling against the toilet and head hanging over it

She looked up and sobbed "Troy."

Troy went down and wrapped one of his arms around her and rubbed her back and used the other to stroke back her hair

Gabriella continued to throw up, after 5 minutes she finally stopped and brushed her teeth she then bent down and leaned against the bath clinging onto Troy sobbing hard into his chest

Troy was getting extremely worried about what was wrong with Gabriella

"Baby what's wrong?" he asked picking her up and sitting her on his lap and securely wrapping his arms around her

"You'll hate me." she cried

"Gabriella." he spoke sounding shocked, lifting up her face so it was facing him he looked straight into her eyes "I could never hate you no matter what it is I promise."

Tears continued to fall from her brown eyes and fall onto her ice cold cheeks, and troy continued to wipe them away "Come on Ella I promise you everything will be okay I know it will be." he smiled and kissed the top of her forehead

Gabriella still didn't stop crying she cried even harder into his chest and took a deep breath "Troy.."

"yeah babe?" he said looking down and stroking the back of her hair

"im pregnant." she mumbled into his chest

Troy stared startled down at her for a second then looked back up "Wh..at?" he stuttered in complete shock

Gabriella pushed Troy away from her "You heard me!" she cried holding tightly onto her stomach

Troy's jaw clenched and he stared down at her still very flat stomach

"Well I told you so go."

Troy suddenly looked up "Go?" he frowned

"GO TROY YOU DON'T WANT A BABY JUST GO!" she screamed

"Gabriella." he sighed standing up and walking over to her

"DON'T FUCKING COME NEAR ME TROY BOLTON..JUST GO I KNOW YOU I KNOW YOUR GONNA LEAVE SO DON'T MAKE THIS ANY HARDER FOR ME PLEASE!" she cried

Troy stared at her stunned, he couldn't believe she thought he'd leave. Why would leave her? It was his fault also that she was pregnant they were in it together no matter what happened

Troy grabbed her hand and pulled her into his cheat "Don't cry im not going to leave you im not I promise."

Gabriella pulled back "What? Why troy you don't want a baby."

"No Gabriella neither of us do." he sighed and knelt to the ground and placed both his hands on her stomach "But its going to happen so we have to deal with it no matter what and im going to be there for you and our child all the way I swear."

Gabriella looked down at Troy amazed at what he actually said "Really?"

He nodded and kissed her stomach "Yes I owe you Gabriella for being such a fucking dick but its not like im doing it because I have to im doing it because I love you so bloody much and I never want to lose you ever again."

Gabriella smiled through her tears "Oh Troy." she cried and pulled him up

Troy wrapped his arms around her and held her tight "God baby I know your scared I am too but I promise you everything is going to be okay..!"

"im sorry I didn't tell you earlier Troy I was scared at what you would say."

Troy looked at her and nodded "I know baby." troy took one of Gabriella's hands "that's what you were trying to tell me when Chad walked in wasn't it?"

Gabriella also nodded "Yeah."

"Aw baby." Kissing her hand he smiled "When's your first scan?" he asked

"2 weeks." Gabriella answered and placed on of her hands on her stomach "Can you come?"

Troy nodded "I'd love to come." he smiled and pulled her in for another hug then kissed her lips lightly

"Thank you." Gabriella smiled wiping her last tear

"Gabriella I also need to tell you something."

"Oh.." she looked at him with a worrying look on her face "What?"

Troy took a deep breath and cupped her face in her face in his hands "I got offered a job to be the assistant couch of the Lakers in LA but im turning it down."

Gabriella's eyes widened "Troy are you crazy you are not turning that down!"

"Gabriella im not leaving you or our baby." he protested

"Troy this is an opportunity of a life time Im begging you to take it for me."

Troy shook his head "Bella ill get another offer some other time I don't want that I want to be with you and I want to teach PE at east high that's what im meant to do so please stand by me on this."

Gabriella groaned "Are you sure?"

He nodded "110% please."

"Fine." she gave in and smiled "What am I going to do with you wildcat."

Troy smiled "That's the spirit!" he joked "What team?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes "wildcats!"

"What team?"

"Wildcats!"

"WHAT TEAM?" he chuckled

"WILDCATS!" she giggled

Troy picked Gabriella up and kissed her lips

"I love you wildcat!" she grinned kissing his lips again

"I love you too Ella!"

**guess you werent exspecting troy to be okay with it were you?  
**

**well me neither lmao i dont know why i made him be so nice about it, i thinks its because theres something else he'll do to hurt Gabby..**

**(hint) so please review guyss! :P **

**Blair x**


	17. Sharpay the perv

Gabriella quickly zipped up her favourite wildcat hoddie that troy had gave her and ran downstairs, she picked up her purse and went into the kitchen to see Sharpay sitting on the 'L' shaped counter texting, Blondie looked up and smiled "So how did it go?"

"How did what go?" she asked raising one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows

Sharpay rolled her eyes and put her phone down "You know how did he take the news about the baby?" she asked jumping down from the counter

"Uhm okay I guess," Gabriella lied looking down with a slight grin on her face, it wasn't just okay it was great, troy took the news surprisingly well and from the way

He reacted she knew a part of him wanted to be a dad

"Just okay, so the whole wildcat thing meant nothing?"

"Okay it went great," Gabriella said looking up with a sudden smile appearing on her face "He took it well."

"Seriously?" Sharpay bit her bottom lip for a second then went over and grabbed her phone

"Yeah, look Shar I have to go babe but I'll tell you the rest later."

Sharpay nodded "Okay hun bye."

"Bye." Gabriella quickly said and ran out the house

Troy was sitting on the wall outside the house playing with his car keys, Gabriella giggled and walked over to him "Wildcat."

Troy instantly looked round and smiled "Hey Princess."

She also smiled and joined troy on the wall "Troy what's going to happen when your dad finds out? I mean you could lose your job, wait you will lose your job, and what if you go to jail, I mean.." Gabriella suddenly got interrupted by a laughing troy who wrapped one of his arms around her and pulled her into him

"Stop worrying Gabriella everything will be just fine." he smiled

_I hope _

* * *

Troy woke up to the sound of his alarm clock buzzing, he groaned and turned it off and turned round, a wide smiled appeared on his face when he saw a fully naked Gabriella lying next to him under the white soft duvet, her dark curls rested on her shoulders and her breathing was so soft and gentle she looked so beautiful

He then remembered that just yesterday Gabriella had told him that he was going to be a dad, a dad for crying out loud, okay yes he wanted to be one but not now he was still young, and Gabriella was too young, troy knew in his head that he was wrong for Gabriella she was young and had a future a bright one

Not being a single mom at 16, and yes he thought single, troy knew he'd hurt her again he didn't want to but it was just him, he had hurt her so many times in the past and again he couldn't do, she couldn't cope with that, she forgave him twice

He took a deep breath and turned away from Gabriella and looked at the clock which read '10.40am' troy was supposed to meet his dad at the airport in 20 minutes, but he couldn't do it, he was going to turn this job down no matter how much he wanted it, he would get better offers in the future right? He had to stay for Gabriella and their unborn child, but if he left then maybe he wouldn't hurt her again

But either way he would still hurt her by leaving and by staying with her,

Troy felt Gabriella's hand rest on his shoulder and she moved closer to him and kissed the back of his neck "Morning Wildcat."

Troy sarcastically laughed and then turned round and smiled "Morning." he said kissing the top of her head "Sleep well?"

Gabriella nodded "Yeah I did, you?"

Troy also nodded "How's our baby doing?" he asked

She looked at him for a second then at the clock "uhm fine I guess.." she slightly smiled

"Gabriella is something wrong?"

"What no nothings wrong Troy im fine."

Troy blinked a few times then looked away from Gabriella and stared at the white wall in front of him "You better be."

"I am trust me, so what are you doing today?"

Troy instantly looked back at Gabriella "Uhm well I have to call my dad and tell him that im not taking the job and well the rest im spending with you." he smiled

"Troy are you sure you want to turn something like this down I mean LA that's freaking amazing you know." she smiled running her fingers through his sandy blonde hair

Troy shook his head "Gabriella we've already went over this, I don't want to leave you or our baby, I want you's more than a job, ill get other offers anyway its no big deal."

"Well it is to me Troy, I don't want you throwing your life and dream away for me."

Troy's eyes widened "Gabriella don't say that, you mean the world to me, you're my life you're the reason I live today, and I love you with all my heart, id never chose a job over you."

Gabriella looked down "If your sure." she sighed

"Gabriella what's going on with you?"

"Nothing Troy"

Troy sighed and climbed out of bed putting on the jeans that were lying on the floor "Im going to my dads ill be back in an hour."

Gabriella propped herself up and rubbed her eyes "Your really going to tell him that your not going to take it?"

Troy looked up and nodded, he shoved on a white T shirt and hoddie and fixed his hair "Yeah its what I want and also the right thing to do Gabriella."

Gabriella bit her bottom lip and pulled the duvet over her "Okay," she agreed

Troy smiled and walked over to the bed, he then leaned over and pecked Gabriella's lips "Love you."

Gabriella smiled "Love you too Troy."

And then he left, Gabriella picked up her phone and dialled Sharpay's number

A few seconds later Sharpay picked up "Hey Hun."

"Hey Shar im sorry I didn't come home last night I was with Troy."

"Its fine babe, so what happened anyway?"

"Well when I told him he was shocked obviously but then he just wrapped his arms around me and said everything was going to be okay."

"Your kidding? God I didn't know Troy could be that sweet, no offence."

"its okay, me neither but he did, but because of it he's turning down a job in LA Shar."

"Oh yeah he told me about that, look hun Its not really a big deal he will get other offers In the future and I think being a dad is well worth turning it down don't you?"

"Yeah I guess but im just worried things will go wrong.""What do you mean by that?"

"Well for starters Troy's sleeping with a student, there's a possibility he'll leave me and he's turning down something I know he'll regret in the future."

"Listen to me Gabriella the first thing you said is kinda worrying especially when Jack finds out but the last 2 are just in your head nothing will make Troy leave Gabriella he loves you with all his heart I mean he stayed when you told him, he's got guts."

"I hope you're right Shar." Gabriella sighed and climbed out of bed

"I am right Gabriella stop worrying babe."

"I'll try." she laughed picking up her clothes

"Good, so what did you and troy do last night then?" Sharpay asked raising her eyebrows

Gabriella blushed alittle at the thought of telling Sharpay what they 'actually' did "Nothing Shar." She replied putting on her bra

"Come on Gabriella you know you cant lie to me, what did you's do?"

"What are you Shar a perv?"

"No I am not." Sharpay replied slightly giggling "Well?"

"Aw fuck sake Shar we had sex." Gabriella laughed and put on her white tank top

"I knew it, wait I thought you's were still teasing each other?"

"Nope that all stopped after he cheated on me…"

There was a short and awkward silence after Gabriella said that, Gabriella then sat back down on the bed and pulled on her thong and jeans and then stood up again

"Uhm Gabriella?"

"Shar I'll call you back." Gabriella quickly hung up and threw her phone on the bed "shit" she murmbered

Gabriella stood up again and made her way into the living room where Chad was watching TV "hey Gabriella." she smiled standing up

"Hey Chad."

"So troy told me that he's turning down the job."

Gabriella nodded and looked down "Yeah, he'll get other offers right?"

Chad paused for a second "Yeah probably."

Gabriella made her way over to the black leather sofa at the left side of the room which had her shoes sitting on them, she picked them up and sat down putting them on "Good." she sighed "Chad how much trouble will troy get in for doing this?"

"What sleeping with you?"

Gabriella nodded and looked up "Yeah."

Chad shrugged "Who knows, but when jack finds out you and troy would seriously need to leave town or something jack can be seriously scary when he gets mad."

Gabriella's eyes widened "Oh.." Gabriella suddenly caught glimpse of a picture on the other side of the room, she stood up and walked over to it,

The picture had a tall brunette with glittering brown eyes and long straight hair, and it also had troy in it, embracing her tightly and them both smiling, the girl was wearing a long pink dress and Troy was wearing a Tux, they looked like they were at prom, and they also looked so happy together "Chad who's this?"

**im so sorry for the wait guys, ive been really busy with school and stuff, okay so i decided to have a cliffy at the end because this storyline about the bitch with troy is going to be fun -laughs- kidding.. anyway please review..tehe**


End file.
